Mend my Broken Heart
by The Dark Novak
Summary: Kiba and Naruto are best friends in high school. Naruto recently realized that he was homosexual. Naruto loves Kiba, and Kiba is straight (or he thinks he is). Kiba breaks Naruto's heart. The story will end happily. It will start out sad, then progressively get sadder in the middle, and then end with everyone being happy. Sorry if it sucks, this is my first fanfic that I've wrote
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own no characters or anything to do with Naruto

**Prologue:** It was the summer after freshman year at Konoha high when Naruto started to realize he had extreme feelings for his friend Kiba. He recently discovered that he was gay. Naruto struggles with falling in love, coming out to his friends, and facing the challenges of being homosexual in the judgmental city of Konoha.

**Chapter 1: Good Memories**

Naruto's POV

I don't know how to deal with this. Why of all people does it have to be Kiba? I am in love with one of my best friends, and he is a guy. I have to stop thinking this way before I get to Kiba's house. Once I reached the Inuzuka residence I rang the doorbell. I was extremely nervous because this is the first time I had been to Kiba's house. Sure I've hung out with him, but all of those times they were at my apartment. Kiba answers the door and says "What's up Naruto?" I respond with a simple "Nothing much."

We go up to Kiba's room and it's exactly how I expected it to look. It is messy and looks just like a straight teenage boy's sanctuary. For the duration of the time at Kiba's house we mostly just played video games and watched a couple movies. Most people would fine that boring, but I found it fun because I was with the person I loved. It didn't matter to me if he knew and, yet I know I will tell him eventually though. When it was getting late I decided to take my leave. Kiba walked me to the door and said "bye dude." and I responded with "bye Kiba." I wanted to just blurt out my feelings for him right then and there but I couldn't. Slowly, I walked away and kept my mouth quiet and began my journey home.

The rest of that summer didn't compare to that one wonderful night. The only other interesting part of the summer is when I came out to my close friends Hinata, Sakura, and Ino. They took it very well and were proud of me for having the courage to tell them. Sakura asked me if there was anyone I liked or had a crush on. I blushed beat red and denied. She immediately knew I was lying and pried for more information. I admitted I was madly in love with my friend Kiba Inuzuka.

She screamed in delight and yelled "I knew there was a reason you act that way around him." The other two girls were just sitting there in shock. I wanted to just melt through the floor and escape everyone because I was so embarrassed. I do not regret telling them my secrets, but I made it clear that I didn't want them telling anyone. I trust my friends with all my heart and I seriously would do anything for them. I would even die for them, and I especially would die for my precious Kiba that I know I am forbidden to have; because I know that this love I have for him probably never will be returned.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you like it, its longer than the first chapter and there's actually more than one I own nothing to do with Naruto. Have a nice day :)

**Chapter 2: Feelings Revealed**

Naruto's POV

Before I knew it the beginning of sophomore year had begun. When I was walking up the stairs to the front of Konoha high I was quickly greeted by a loud Sakura. Ino and Hinata were with her; waving for me to come over to join them. As a group we entered the front doors of the school. I and the rest walked up to the list of student's homerooms on the wall. I found my name and it read "Uzumaki Naruto: World History Hatake K – 206" I had the same room as Ino, but Hinata and Sakura had a different homeroom from us. We were still happy, because I had Ino in a class, and also because Sakura had Hinata in her class. I said "I'm sure we will have other classes together." Hinata and Sakura walked away to find their homeroom. Ino was standing next to the list of homerooms and asked what I was doing.

I was looking for Kiba's homeroom. Sadly we did not have the same homeroom but I hope we have some classes together. As I held my finger on the list; Kiba approached me and playfully punched me in my arm and said "Ohhh no I think I have a stalker on my hands", and then started laughing. His laugh is just so attractive to me, I thought to myself. I responded to Kiba with "Who would want to stalk a weirdo like you?" I told Kiba that hopefully we have some classes together. Then I walked to my first hour. I sat next to Ino and she began asking me questions about my feelings for Kiba. There was no doubt that Sakura had pressed her into interrogating me. The very first question she asked was how much I loved the most about Kiba. Then the rest were basically how I found out I was gay and do I deal with it well.

I told Ino not to talk about that stuff so loud. Then I continued to say that there was nothing I didn't like about, besides his occasional offending slurs. The teacher entered the room and began writing his name on the chalk board. He then spoke to greet the class "Hello everyone my name is , please keep a low voice while I call role." When he got to my name I said "Here!" with a loud confident voice. I knew this year would be the year I would prevail in my studies. I slacked off so much last year that I had to make up a credit for the class I failed. Ino snapped me out of my credit recovery flashback, and we continued our simple small talk conversation. Mr. Hatake asked for people to pass out schedules, I immediately raised my hand and said "Ooo Ooo Me! Me!" but he called on the guy in class named Rock Lee.

When Rock passed me my schedule I read it and was very pleased with my classes. My schedule read like this "1.) World History Hatake K. 206 2.) P.E. Male Guy M. 154 3.) Chemistry Yuki K. 118 4.) Geometry Sarutobi A. 203 5.) World Literature Umino I. 100 6.) Spanish Jiraiya" About two minutes later the bell rang and I started walking to my next class and Ino rushed past me. She was probably going to tell Sakura what I had said about Kiba. I stopped by my locker and opened it; I never went to it often because I normally just carry everything with me to class. The only thing I kept in my locker was my jacket, and that would only happen in cold weather or when it would rain. I shut my locker continued to my gym class, my mind was wondering about Kiba. I just wish I could get the courage to tell him how I feel.

Hinata's POV

I was at Sakura's locker when Ino approached us. Ino said that she had obtained the information that Sakura had asked her to get. Ino spilled the details to Sakura and I, and I was shocked about what she had said. I sounded as if Naruto was head over heels in love with Kiba. I wasn't the kind of person to get jealous, but I've loved Naruto ever since we were in elementary school together. I proceeded to my next class with Ino, but still thinking to myself about Naruto.

Naruto's POV

I walked into the locker room of the gym and sat on the bench. Mr. Guy came out of his office and greeted the class. "What's up dude?" Kiba said as he approached me, and I responded with a simple "Hey not much." We walked up the stairs to the gymnasium after Mr. Guy had instructed us to do so. Mr. Guy stood in the middle of the gym and began telling us the expectations of this class. After he covered the basics he told us there would not be a day in this class where physical activities would not be partaken in, and according to him today wasn't an exception either. He went into the nearby closet and threw out basket balls and told everyone to start doing some fitness. Kiba went and got a basketball and told him to play with him, Neji, Shikamaru, and Gaara.

Hinata's POV

I got to my second hour and I chose a seat by the window. Ino sat next to me and asked if I liked my classes. I responded with a yes, they are very good. Ino and I never really got into deep conversations; I never really get into deep conversations with anyone for that matter. Most of the time I just keep to myself, but I am even more anti-social around Naruto. That guy makes me so nervous I can't even look at him without blushing. I look out the window and begin daydreaming.

Naruto's POV

Kiba begins the game of basketball. I am on a team with Gaara, and Kiba is on a team with Neji. Shikamaru said he would be a spectator or sub for someone. Shikamaru is such a sit back and relax kind of guy. We begin our game and I knew this wouldn't work out well for my team. It's not that we are weak; it's just that I'm nervous around Kiba and it may trip up my performance. Gaara is so quiet but I think he will make a formidable player. I think we may have a chance to win this game if I keep my composure.

Hinata's POV

"Ms. Hyuga….Ms. Hyuga" Spoke my Geometry teacher Mr. Sarutobi. Ino nudges me and then I look to the front of the class. "I don't allow day dreaming in my class Ms. Hyuga." said my teacher, and I responded with "I'm so sorry sir. It will not happen again, I didn't mean to." He responded with a simple "Be sure you do." I could not guarantee it wouldn't happen again. I was daydreaming about the one that I love. When you love someone, you can't help but think about them am I right; I think to myself. You want to know everything about them and care for them with all your heart. You want to make them happy and see a smile on their face.

There was a problem with my love though. Naruto recently told me, Ino, and Sakura that he was gay. Naruto has gone through his phases and I think maybe it's just a phase, maybe he is just confused. All I know is that I have to hurry. I have to hurry and capture Naruto as mine before he get stolen from me. If Naruto is truly gay though, I guess I will have no choice but then to respect it and to move on. I have to hurry and tell him my feelings before it's too late, before I'm left standing without him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Plan and Strategy**

Naruto's POV

My team and Kiba's team flipped a coin to see who would get the ball first. We weren't trying to be over competitive, but we just needed a way to choose who went first. Gaara and I win the coin toss. I pass the ball into Gaara. He slys his way past Kiba, while I block Neji from going to assist him. Gaara shoots the ball and gets it in. We now had two points and they had nothing. Neji then passes the ball to Kiba. I try to block Kiba, but he is so close to me I get nervous and trip and fall backwards. While I'm in the process of falling down Kiba jumps up and shoots the ball. It makes it in, but on the way down he loses his balance and falls on me. At that point my heart was beating so fast because I'd never had such close contact with Kiba. I didn't want to make anything obvious so I told him to get his fat ass off of me. I did nothing suspicious, except blushing when Kiba fell on me; but that could just be classified as being red from running too much.

We get up and were going to start up our game again, but I fell pretty hard on the floor; I also slid so I got road rash. I told the guys that I was going to sit out, and they immediately said that I was being weak. I told them that I wasn't weak, I just got hurt and I didn't sleep well last night; so I was tired and wanted to take a rest. I then told Shikamaru to continue the game for me. He reluctantly accepted and took my spot. Ten minutes past and each team had been playing to win, even though it wasn't competitive; Mr. Guy just assigned us to play with the basketballs because it was the first day and he really didn't have anything planned for us to do. Shikamaru's team was in the lead, but Neji and Kiba called a timeout and discussed how they were going to beat their opponents. The exited their huddle and got back into their spots. Neji started rolling up his pant legs and Kiba took his shirt off and threw it aside. I didn't realize I had been staring at Kiba's sweat glistening body until the sound of the bell snapped me out of it. I didn't even know who won the game, because I was in such a trance; I have never before seen Kiba with his shirt off.

I got a text from Ino telling me to come to Sakura's locker. When I get to her locker, Sakura gives me this big hug and says she supports my feelings for Kiba. I blushed and smiled and thanked her coldly. She really didn't deserve a "thank you" because she was the one who made Ino pry for information. I get to my next class and sit down. Someone pokes me on the left side of my shoulder, and I look back to see who it was. I didn't see anyone, so I looked to the right and it was Kiba. He coldly greeted me with a "Sup dickhead." I responded with a "Hey dude." The bell rang and the teacher began writing her name on the chalk board; Ms. Yuhi it read. I really need to work hard in this class, but I might struggle because the material is complicated. I want to like this class because chemistry and experiments interest me because you get to see different reactions. Passing this class is the only way I'll be pleased with this class.

Hinata's POV

I was walking away from Sakura's locker after I heard what she had to say about Naruto. Why is she encouraging this? I have nothing against homosexuals, but my Naruto just can't be gay. I need him for my own, Kiba can't have him. I can only hope that he is straight. If he is straight and Naruto tells him his true feelings, he'll be rejected. Then I will be able to take Naruto for my own and turn him straight. I may come off as obsessive but if you love someone for as long as I have, then it becomes the law of the jungle. I will take my prey and not share him with anyone. If someone stronger than me takes it away, then I don't get to eat. I will not share my precious Naruto, either I have him or I don't have him at all. I've made up my mind, after the school day ends I will tell Naruto my true feelings for him and hope for the best.

Naruto's POV

Ms. Yuhi passed out the class syllabus and I passed the group of papers back to Kiba, and my hand brushed up against his. I got short of breath when this occurred. I was really getting tired of this. I was just getting so sick of the feelings I would get toward Kiba. I hadn't told anyone this before, but I think I have always had some feelings for Kiba. I didn't rationalize it as love until recently, but I've always cared for him. I always thought it was because he was a very close friend and that's what best friends feel. In reality I have always been gay, I just didn't realize it until; or I didn't want to realize it because it's so frowned upon here.

I bet the judgmental people in this town would try to do something to me if I was openly gay. I wouldn't care if I was openly gay because I don't have a family to judge me anyways. When I was a child I was told that I didn't have any family members that were alive. I was taken care of until I could take care of myself. I used the money I was left to get a small apartment, and I live of basic food like my favorite food. I love ramen so much, haha I think its second in line with Kiba. I'm always such a comedian according to people, last year I would act out so much in class. That's probably a big reason I was failed some of my classes when I was a freshman. In all reality I needed to act out.

I needed the attention because it was just so lonely not growing up with parents, but when I gained more friends it eased some of the pain. Kiba had always been in my life, ever since my guardian as a young child introduced me to him and his mom. We became good friends, and ever since then I have been by his side and could tell him anything. Ironically I would always tell him of all my problems with my past girlfriends. The reason not of them worked probably is because of my deeply rooted feelings for Kiba. All I know is that I need some way to ease these intense feelings toward Kiba. Maybe I could tell Kiba how I really feel. I want to tell him my reaction but I'm afraid of rejection. I do not know what I would do if I couldn't be Kiba's friend anymore. I would hurt even more than I have ever hurt before. I will tell him tomorrow, I have made up my mind. If I'm going to be shot down, I want to do it before we get far into the school year.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Terror and Anguish Set In**

Hinata's POV

When I was walking to my sixth hour I saw Naruto in the hallway talking to Kiba, and that really made me feel a sense of sorrow for myself. Has my destiny been tainted and annihilated? Will I be alone forever? When I got to my sixth hour I realized I had it with the person I least wanted to see. Kiba, that no good person that took my precious Naruto's heart away from me. I was unintentionally staring at him when said "Hinata what are you looking at?" In a nervous voice I responded "Nothing, I just thought I saw something in your hair." He retaliated with "Yeah me, Naruto, and the guys were playing gym earlier so I might have got it then." I just gave him a fake smile and returned to filling out my family contact information for the class we were in.

For the duration of the rest of the hour I was just trying to verbalize in my head how to tell Naruto my feelings. The bell rang and it was time for me to put everything I had into telling my blonde haired boy what I truly feel towards him. I texted Naruto and told him to meet me by the auditorium, because no one rarely goes over there. When Naruto arrived he asked me why he needed to meet me over here. I said that I needed to talk to him about something privately. He said "oh" and sat on the bench next to the entrance to the auditorium. Next, he patted the space next to him; signaling me to sit with him. I begin getting teary eyed, and Naruto immediately asks what's wrong. I had had enough; I had to just pour my heart out right now. "Naruto Why? Why do you have to be gay? Maybe you're confused, or maybe you're just bisexual. Naruto Uzumaki I love you! I have loved you for a very long time." I said with all my strength.

Naruto's POV

What is going on? Why was Hinata saying these things to me? Sh…She loves me? I do not love her back, and I even told her I love Kiba with all my heart. What do I do? She is a good friend and I don't want to hurt her feelings. I had to make it clear "Hinata, I'm very sorry but I do not return those feelings. I am in love with Kiba Inuzuka. I don't know if he'll ever return those feelings, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm gay.

Hinata's POV

"How do you know your gay, maybe if I…." *I crawl on top of him and attempt to kiss him.* I am then immediately pushed off of him. "Why Naruto? You didn't even give it a shot. I think my love is enough to break the bonds between straight and gay. I can make you love me, and we can be happy together. I can treat you much better than Kiba ever would. You don't even know if he is gay. Why chase something that would never be returned when you can choose someone that will love you back?

Naruto's POV

Hinata just kissed me?! Enough is a enough; I have to get my point across regardless of her feelings. Sure she'll hurt now, but in the future she will get over it and hopefully find someone of her own. "Hinata! Stop! I do not love you and I never will. I love Kiba, and I don't care if he's not gay. Kiba has been with me through a lot and he is my best friend. Don't get me wrong, you and the others have helped me. Kiba just has helped more because he was there for me in the most terrible times of my life. You were there but you just spectated from a distance. I'm leaving, stop it and get over me please. It will be much easier for you to get over me; you barely even know my past." I then walk away and begin my stressful journey home.

Hinata's POV

I am in a state of utter shock and crying in the bathroom of my school. I was trying to figure out what just happened. My destiny was ruined, and I would never have my Naruto. I promised myself that if he was truly gay I wouldn't get this way, but I cannot help it. It is going to hurt for a while, or at least I can find something or someone else to put my love into. For now I need to be alone, and I don't need anyone to find me. I left the bathroom and walked to the park by my house. I was glad no one was there. I then climbed into the tube slide and began crying more than I ever have before.

Sakura's POV

*ring, ring, ring* "Hello?" I said as I answered my cellphone. "It's Naruto; I have something to tell you." I thought to myself "Why would Naruto be calling me, he usually doesn't call me after 7 o'clock." Then I told him to say what he had to say. "After school today Hinata told me she loved me. I of course denied her, and she got really sad. Don't ask about all the details, because I'll inform you of them later. All I know is that after I got home I felt bad so I called her phone. She didn't answer it so I tried her house phone. Hinata's cousin Neji answered the phone and said that she hadn't arrived home yet. I think she might have run away. I just don't want her to do something stupid because of me." I respond with "Don't worry Naruto, she will be fine. We just have to find her; so meet me at the school." I hang up and try Hinata's phone. No answer, so I call Ino and tell her to meet us at the school also.

Ino's POV

I arrive at the school. I see Sakura and Naruto there waiting for me. Naruto is pacing and has a pained look on his face. I can tell he is trying really hard to keep his composure. I asked what's going on and Sakura tells me that Hinata has run away. "Why would she do that" I said with a confused expression. "Because I'm a terrible person and made Hinata runaway." Naruto said and then began crying. Sakura refuted with "Naruto you are not a bad person, she ran away because she is just sad; you did nothing wrong. I asked what was going on because I was confused and knew none of the details. Naruto just sat there as Sakura informed me of all the details. I couldn't believe that all this time Hinata loved blondie and I didn't even know it. We then departed to search for Hinata, but we had to be home before the curfew the town had on its students. I really hope that Hinata hasn't gone and done anything reckless.

Naruto's POV

No! We hadn't found Hinata yet, and it was ten minutes until curfew. Me, Ino, and Sakura made our separate ways and went home. I was really worried about Hinata, out of the four close friends I had, Hinata was showed the most compassion towards us. I had hurt poor innocent Hinata. I want her to be found and I want this day to be over.

Hinata's POV

I looked at my phone and saw all of the missed calls and texts from all of these people. I don't care what they have to say, I am too sad to care right now. I begin sobbing again. "Is someone in the slide?" I hear someone say. I don't answer hoping that the person would leave. "What's wrong?" I hear from right behind me. I get startled and accidently slide out of the slide. The guy jumps down and apologizes for scaring me. His face is covered, and he is also wearing glasses. I didn't get why he was wearing glasses at night. "My name is Shino. I have you in 3 of my classes at school. I don't think you ever have noticed me though." He said. He asked me if I would let him walk me home. I didn't want to be rude, no matter how sad I was. I arrived home and thanked him for walking me. I then entered my house; there were a lot of worried people wondering where I was apparently.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Heartache and Despair**

Naruto's POV

It was 8pm when I got a text from Sakura saying that Hinata had arrived home safely. I was so relieved, but at the same time I still felt horrible for making her go through that. I didn't care if it wasn't my fault that I like Kiba; Hinata is just so sweet I never would want to hurt her. But what was I supposed to do? I had no choice. The shower was finally hot, so I got in. This rush of hot water got rid of some of the tension from earlier. My showers gave me time to think things out, and I know now what I will say to Kiba tomorrow. I have the courage to do it, and I will. I have also decided to come completely out to everyone, because if there's the slightest chance Kiba will love me; then I will want to have an open relationship with him. I doubt that will happen, I have a really bad feeling that I will lose my best friend tomorrow. I have to give it a shot though, and if it fails I have to deal with it. The thing is, I've never been good at dealing with things; Kiba has always been the "chew toy to my puppy", if you will. He's the person who gets rid of all my problems when I'm around him.

I finished planning out my way of telling Kiba and turned off the water. I stepped out and wrapped the towel around me. I went into my kitchen and it was filthy, I really need to clean all of these instant ramen packages. After getting my pajamas on I got into my bed. My mind was still wondering when I fell into a deep sleep. I opened my eyes and SHIT! I forgot to set my alarm. I'm fucking late for school; I got up and rushed to get my clothes on. I ran out the door like a maniac, I got to school moments before the bell rang. When I got to my first hour, Mr. Kakashi scolded me for almost being late. I apologized and took my seat next to Ino. This hour just went by so fast, I guess it did because I zoned out. When being so nervous does that to a person I guess. The bell rang and I dreaded going to my next class; I considered skipping, but I want to not get in trouble this year.

I arrived at second hour and changed into my gym cloths. I rushed upstairs trying to avoid Kiba. After roll call Mr. Guy told the class to divide up into groups. He told us we were playing dodge ball; I made sure I got into the opposite group of Kiba. After about 45 minutes of me kicking the other team's ass in dodge ball; we were told to go the locker room and change. I felt a lot more useful today in gym, because I didn't have to be extremely close to Kiba. I went to my locker and began disrobing from my gym cloths. I got extremely nervous when Kiba entered the locker room. I was hoping that Kiba had a locker far away from mine. Damn, Kiba approached me and said our team only won because he wasn't trying. I called him a sore loser. I began dressing when Kiba took off his shirt, then his shorts. OH MY GOD I couldn't help but steal glances at him. I made sure to be discreet, but I sure did take more looks than I expected. Kiba had such a nice body, and I held back chuckles when I saw that he wore power puff girls boxers.

The rest of the day was really boring, and in most of the classes the teachers still neglected to plan something for us to do. I think it's only because they wanted to wait to do anything important until everyone's classes were corrected. I was just listening to my iPod in sixth hour, trying to build up my courage even more, I didn't want to chicken out and change the subject. I'd considered bailing on the plan several times through the day, but I have put too much mental preparation into giving up on myself. I played some upbeat songs and by that time I was beyond ready; I could have fought a bear, I felt so pumped up. After the bell rang I sent a text message to Kiba telling him to meet me in the same spot Hinata met me, but hopefully it wouldn't end badly. I arrived the same time as Kiba when he asked what I needed to talk about.

Kiba's POV

I wonder what Naruto wanted to talk about; maybe he needs to talk about girlfriend problems or something. Maybe he wants to talk about why he was so distant today. He is my best friend and we've been through a lot, Naruto knows he can tell me anything. I don't think there's anything he could say that would split this friendship apart. I walked up next to Naruto and asked him what he needed to talk about. He had this unusually nervous facial expression. "I need to tell you something important" said my blonde haired friend. "Sure, you know you can tell me anything." I responded, then he opened his mouth but words didn't come out.

Naruto's POV

Ahhhh! I'm so nervous I can't even get the words I need to come out. "Kiba you have to promise you won't hate me if I tell you this." I said "Of course, I could never hate you." He reassured "Well Kiba I'm just going to come out and say it, without regretting the consequences, Kiba Inuzuka; I Naruto Uzumaki am a homosexual. I also am in love with a guy. This guy has been with me through thick and thin. He has always stayed by my side no matter what. I would even say he's as loyal as a dog, which is ironic because he cares so much for his dog Akamaru. The love of my life has helped me through the most terrible and emotionally draining parts of my life and I never want him out of my life. I have a feeling that he will want me out of my life, but I have to speak all of my feelings. Kiba Inuzuka I am madly in love with you, I have loved you since the very beginning, except my mind didn't comprehend it as love; I just thought we were close friends. I mean we are close friends, but I am in love with you, and I want to be with you. You don't have to say yes, I know you're probably straight; Kiba please don't hate me, I'm truly sorry I burdened you with all of this.

Kiba's POV

What?! What just came out of Naruto's mouth? He what's me? Maybe he is just confused; yeah he's just a little bi-curious. I need to help him; I will try to snap him out of it. "Naruto, you're confused you don't love me. You are just confused; do you know how discriminative some people can be in Konoha? I really want to help you but if you're truly gay, then I can't." I said "I am truly gay, and I can't change that about myself." My best friend told me "If those are your true feelings, then get out of my face. Naruto you are a disgusting fag and you make me sick." I yelled

Naruto's POV

"But we've been friends for years! You can't say that to me! Kiba I can't change the fact that I love you, but even if you don't feel the same way I still want to be friends with you. I won't let my gayness affect what we have" I said while I was on the verge of tears.

Kiba's POV

"I will not be friends with a fucking fag Naruto, let alone love one. I am straight; Naruto you need to sort out your feelings. If you can't stop those feelings, you can just get out of my life you fucking faggot." I said, waiting for Naruto to finally snap out of it.

Naruto's POV

"You can just get out of my life you fucking faggot" Kiba yelled at me. "I'll love you forever, and I will get out of your life if you really want me to" I said in the most heartbreaking voice I could verbalize. I slowly walked away from Kiba, waiting for him to say something. After I heard nothing one lone tear fell from my face right when I started running away from him. What do I do now? I want him in my life, but he doesn't want me in it if I act the way I was made. Am I really just confused? No I am not; I'm just a disgusting failure in his eyes. I need to get to a peaceful place before I really do rid Kiba of myself.

*an hour after school ends*

Sakura's POV

"Umm hello, who is this" I said when I answered my phone, at the same time I was shushing Ino and Hinata; they were over to hang out "Its Kiba. I don't know what's gotten into Naruto, but he says he loves me. Long story short I sorta called him a disgusting faggot, and that if he was truly gay I would want him out of my life." Kiba said "YOU ASSHOLE! Tomorrow at school I'm going to kick you fucking ass, there is nothing wrong with being gay! If you hate gay people so much and think its gross then it's most likely because you have some hidden feelings of your own. If Naruto does something stupid, then you'll have to answer to me. You don't want to see me when I'm mad, I'll make sure you end up in the hospital." I said and then hung up on that dickhead "Who was that?" Hinata and Ino said at the same time. I told them it was that ignorant fool, Kiba. I inform them that Naruto is missing and of what Kiba said to him.

Hinata's POV

"Naruto is missing? Naruto feels like me, depressed heartbroken and lost?" I think to myself. I don't want Naruto to feel like I do. I he even feels worse than I do. I need to find him, find him and help him. I know he broke my heart, but at the same time I am his friend. I would never break this friendship, because maybe were only meant to be friends. I did a lot of thinking last night after that nice guy walked me home. I thought that maybe I could have the courage to move on, but on the other hand I have a supporting family and am significantly closer with Ino and Sakura. I mean Naruto was pretty close with Sakura, I think I know more about Sakura than Naruto. I needed to focus on how to find my blonde friend, but I just realized I didn't thank Shino for walking my home today, I at least actually noticed him in my classes today.

Sakura's POV

"Sakura, I know he has his phone because he updated his Facebook." Ino said to me. She said he changed his orientation to men on the website. I immediately called his phone and tried to get ahold of him. He didn't answer, not that I expected him to. Me, Ino, and Hinata split up to search for him but he was nowhere to be found. We stayed on a three way phone call the whole time we were looking and came up with nothing. It was getting dark and close to curfew and we needed to find Naruto soon. I know he is stupid enough not to go home; I'm so worried I couldn't handle a funeral for such a close friend.

Naruto's POV

I am alone, all alone and I lost someone close to me today. It was my best friend Kiba Inuzuka, the guy I was in love with. What do I do? I guess there's nothing I can do. *Naruto gets out a razorblade* Kiba always said I sort of had the personality of a fox. I guess I should show my fox like personality by giving myself whiskers, It will be my symbol of love towards Kiba. It is also a sign of change, and the fact that from now on I am out and if you don't like it, I don't care. The only approval I will strive for is Kiba's…but he hates me, after that I start to sob again. *While crying, Naruto cuts 3 deep slashes on each of his cheeks, deep enough to where they would leave a scars* I can feel the blood dripping down my face, I don't care about myself right now. All I care about it Kiba. *It begins to rain, and starts sobbing significantly loud*

Sakura's POV

I, Ino, and Hinata meet up at the last place we could look, around Konoha's elementary school. We open our umbrellas and hop the front gate. We look around our old school and seen nothing. I call out Naruto's name, hoping he would respond. I got nothing in return.

Hinata's POV

Hey guys, I'm going to check in the back corner of the school. I told them this because I think that's where Naruto is, because when I used to watch him in elementary; he would always be swinging on this swing near the back on the school. I arrived to where the swing was in my sight, and didn't see Naruto. As I got closer I made out the shape of a body. "OMG NARUTO!" I screamed. When I got to him he was unconscious and there was blood all over his face and neck. "You guys! He's over here, and he's bleeding!" I desperately cried to Ino and Sakura.

Sakura's POV

What? Naruto is bleeding? Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead, I'm thinking to myself. When I got over to him I was relieved to hear breathing. We needed to get him to a hospital I stated. Me and Ino picked him up and carried him to the nearest hospital, a half a mile away. The doctors said that he was fine, just unconscious from the pain of cutting his face. They said he'd lost more blood than he should have, but he would be alright. I was relieved he was alright.

Ino's POV

Yes! He is alright, I may not be the closest friend with Naruto; I would never want him to die. I need Naruto's friendship and funny antics in my life. He is so funny, even though he had that tough life. I wonder what Hinata is thinking. She hasn't said a word since we started to carry Naruto to the hospital. I wonder if she's glad that Kiba rejected Naruto. No, she's not that way I bet she is just really worried about Naruto.

Hinata's POV

The doctors said that one of us could stay with Naruto for the night. I wanted to, so I suggested that it be me, because my parents would be the most likely of our parents to let one of us stay. They agreed and left because it was past curfew. I just sat there looking at Naruto; he looked like he was in a deep sleep, occasionally having a pained face when his wounds opened. I wonder why Naruto gave himself those cuts on his face. If he was going to cut himself why didn't he just cut his wrists, knowing Naruto I bet there is some symbolization behind these marks. I still think it was very stupid of him to do it, I don't like calling Naruto stupid but he was stupid for that. If he was going to mark his face why not do it with something a little more sterile than a razorblade? He could get an infection.

Naruto could have died if he wasn't careful. I am just glad that isn't the case, because I still cared deeply about Naruto; and even if I wasn't in love with him I'd still be worried sick. I love Naruto as a close friend, as well as in a romantic way. I knew I had to get over the romantic feelings soon, but I didn't know how I would go about doing that. All I knew is that I would stay by Naruto's side no matter what he went through. I am going to help him through this heartache Kiba caused him. I am going to help him be happy. *Hinata drifts off to sleep from her exhausting search for Naruto*


	6. Chapter 6

*****Sorry guys, I meant to make it longer but I had writers block 0.0*

**Chapter 6: New Discoveries and Bad Memories Resurfaced**

Naruto's POV

Where am I? I don't remember coming home last night, wait this isn't my home. I'm in the hospital, I yell out for a nurse. I then notice bandages on my face, ohhh yeah that's right; I engraved my face with that symbol. The nurse came in and I asked how I got here. She that that three girls brought me here, no doubt it was Hinata, Ino, and Sakura. She said that Hinata stayed the night, but left so she could get you fresh cloths from your apartment. You will be able to leave later around lunchtime. I wonder what is going to happen at school, I am friends on facebook with nearly everyone at Konoha high; information spreads so fast I wonder how many people know. I wonder when I'll get to see Kiba's…. Oh yeah, that's right I can't be in his life anymore. I hold back my tears until the nurse exits the room and begin quietly crying.

Hinata's POV

I was in the elevator, almost to the floor Naruto was on. I wanted to hurry and rush these cloths to him so I could get to school on time. I got out of the hallway and entered the room Naruto was staying in. "Hey Naruto, how are you feeling?" I said in a sincere voice "Just fine" I said and I told him I was glad to hear it. Then I heard this faint noise in the distance, at first I thought it was a herd of buffalo. Then as it got closer I realized it had to be something much louder, then suddenly; Sakura came bursting through the door yelling "NARUTTOOOOOOO! Are you okay, you big idiot. Don't you ever go and do something that stupid again." Sakura could past for Naruto's mother if she wasn't so young, I thought to myself. Sakura handed Naruto some get well cards from Ino and her, then suggested that me and her get going to school.

Sakura's POV

I entered the school with Hinata, and as we broke paths to head to our next class; I heard a familiar voice call my name. It was a voice I hadn't heard in a long time. I turned around and it was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. "It's been a long time Sakura" said the raven haired boy. "I heard Naruto is a faggot now." He snarled at me. I told him yes and there's nothing wrong with being gay. There was a point in my life where I actually was in love with this prick, but he just got so mean and then he moved away to his uncle Orochimaru's house. I got over it quickly and moved on with my life. Right now I was only worried about Naruto, Sasuke used to be Naruto's friend; then it turned out Sasuke was just using him to get close to me. After he got me, he started to pick on Naruto; he even beat him up the day before he left and called him pathetic. If I knew that was going on while we were in a relationship, I would have broken it of then and there. I have to call Naruto before he gets to school.

Dang it, he won't answer his phone. I need to tell him that he needs to not come to school today, because I need to give him time to be prepared for what Sasuke could dish out. Then, before I knew it; it was 10 minutes before lunchtime. I called Naruto one last time and he answered. "Naruto where are you?" I said "I'm walking in the front entrance, why?" Naruto said. Shit, I thought to myself. "Umm no reason, you just be careful and take it easy today ok?" I said and hung up. Then I met Ino and Naruto at the lunch table, Hinata was running late; apparently she needed to get something she forgot in her locker. We began eating lunch when I spotted Kiba across the lunchroom. I told Naruto to go and get food in the back line of the lunchroom, because he would be able to see me go and approach Kiba. I got to Kiba and told him to come out in the hallway. He looked confused and followed silently. I pushed him against the lockers and said you asshole, I told you I was going to hurt you. I told him that Naruto ended up in the hospital because of him, and then I kneed him in the balls and went back to the lunchroom.

Naruto's POV

Hmmm I wonder why Sakura sent me to the back line for lunch. I guess she wanted me to get tacos for lunch or something. Ugh, these bandages are irritating me; they are so itchy. If I move the slightest bit they open. I don't regret making these marks, but they sure do bother me. Well ohh well, when I arrive back to the table I begin eating. I was sitting next to Hinata and Sakura; Ino was sitting across from us. "Naruto, how are your cuts?" Hinata asked in a concerned voice. I responded with "they are fine, just really itchy and scabbed"

The rest of my half day went by pretty fast. I went to my remaining classes and did my work. At the end of the day I went to get my work from the classes I missed. When I was walking to my locker, someone tripped me. I fell and dropped my books, and yelled watch where you're going. I looked back and I couldn't believe my eyes. "So you're a faggot now, I always knew you were a failure and pathetic." said Sasuke. Whhh….why was Sasuke here? I thought he moved away a while ago. What is going on, am I seeing a ghost? "Hey faggot, what's wrong with your face?" he growled at me. I said it was none of his business, and began to get off the ground. He pushed me back down and raised his fist at me. He cocked it back and began to throw it at my face when someone stopped him.

Shikamaru's POV

"Get away from him" I said and shoved Sasuke into the lockers. I helped Naruto up and we began walking to the exit of the school. Sasuke just stood by those lockers with a pissed off look on his face. I asked Naruto if he was alright, and he said that he was fine. The blonde said that if I had been wondering why he had bandages on his face, it was because it was symbolization that he was "out" and also in love with Kiba. He also asked if I was grossed out by the fact that he liked men. I was not grossed out, because I was gay myself. I even had a boyfriend; I knew I had to help Naruto through this hard time. I was "out" but me being me, I don't like to get involved in deep conversations; It almost never comes up in conversation that I'm gay. I have no problem with saying I'm gay, and I love my boyfriend Gaara. Yes the redhead with the Emo eye makeup, I was in love with him. "Naruto I am also gay, and my lover is Gaara. So I am not grossed out by you, and even if I wasn't gay I wouldn't have a problem with it; my family raised me to accept people of all shapes and sizes and homosexual people are one of them." I said sincerely to Naruto.

Naruto's POV

Shi…Shikamaru was gay? I began crying and he immediately asked what was wrong. I said that I was sorta happy that he could relate to me, but I'm still very heart broken that Kiba disowned me as a friend. Shikamaru grabbed my hand and started to run with me. We ended up at the ice cream shop, and he told me to order whatever I wanted. I ordered the chocolate flavor, and Shikamaru ordered the strawberry. After I ate about half of the ice cream he asked if I was feeling alright. I said yeah I felt better, but I knew I would feel bad later. He told me not to worry. That if Kiba really was your friend, he would come around and take back what he said; maybe Kiba really does have romantic feelings for you but he just doesn't know it. These words of reassurance made me feel so much better. I knew I could trust Shikamaru, and he was really nice. Before me and that lazy guy parted ways, he said that if I ever had a problem, that I could tell him. After I laid down in my bed I drifted off into a deep sleep.

Kiba's POV

I am so confused I feel so bad for hurting Naruto, and I feel a sense of heart ache. Did I really care about a faggot, why? Am I a faggot? No…I can't I can't "So are you going to beat sense into Naruto or not? I know you thought he was your friend but now he just revealed all of those sick emotions upon you. Next week we will knock Naruto down a notch." said Sasuke, who'd told me to meet him behind the high school. Could I really do that to my best friend? I mean ex best friend. I think next week will end badly for one of us. I think someone is going to get hurt or even die, Sasuke has always been a crazy person. I hope Sasuke just calls the whole thing off, but I know he won't; there will be more than just a beating next week if I can predict Sasuke's actions.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: In Danger**

Naruto's POV

Finally, my wounds are healed; after one week they finally stay closed and the scabs are barely visible. I walk away from my bathroom mirror and finish getting ready for school. I am a lot happier than I was, because having a friend I can relate to like Shikamaru really helps. Even though that may be, it doesn't fill the void of Kiba; I miss my friend and I just wish we could be friends again. *Knock knock knock* I heard and went to answer the door. I opened it and Sakura pounced on me; hugging me to death. Ever since the hospital incident she has walked me to and from school every day. I swear she is just like a mother, that's why I came up with the nickname Granny Haruno. When we got to school I went to my locker. I spotted Sasuke down the hallway, so I went the other way. Sakura made me promise to avoid him as much as possible.

This school day was particularly fun because having Shikamaru and Gaara at our lunch table made things more lively. Shikamaru may be lazy and quiet, but once you get him to open up he just keeps going on and makes you laugh hysterically. He also asked me to go with him and Gaara to get something to eat after school. I said yes, and the plans were all made up; I was really stoked because I wanted to see how Gaara acts in public. He is always so quiet, but occasionally he will talk during conversation. The rest of the classes I had after that were fun because I was just so excited for later. I didn't even mind that I had a chemistry test, and I actually think I really did well on it. After the final bell rang I went to my locker and Shikamaru was waiting there for me. He said that we'd go get Gaara from his locker and head out, but then someone called my name.

Kiba's POV

Was I really going through with this? I mean I still care about Naruto a lot. Ahhhh no I can't. "Naruto!" I yell. He sees me and looks at the ground with a pained look. I don't know why but this makes me really sad also. I tell him to come here, and that we need to talk about what happened last week. He starts walking over to me, with Shikamaru following behind. Once he reaches me I drag him into the empty classroom I was standing by and Sasuke closes and locks the door. Shikamaru beats on the door telling us to let him go, but Sasuke wouldn't allow it. Naruto gets loose from my grip and tries running to the other side of the room but Sasuke punches him in the face and he drops to the ground.

Sasuke's POV

This guy is so pathetic, and I hate him with a burning passion. I can't believe he thought he was my friend back then, I was just using his friendship with that bitch Sakura, so I could get close to her and maybe get some. Well since he thinks that he can act all high and mighty for being gay, he is going to face the consequences. I punch him a couple more times, but he uses his arms to block. I make Kiba hold him while I punch him. Yes...this is exactly what he deserves, back when he thought he was my friend I really hated him even though I didn't know he was gay yet. I hated him because he would always get praise for passing, and when I was at the top of my class; I didn't get no sort of praise. We were the same, but at the same time I was better. I had all of my family killed by one of my own family members, and he also has no known family members; that doesn't mean he's special. I am much superior and am going to teach this pathetic peace of shit who is boss.

Kiba's POV

"I think it's time we went through with the final act." Sasuke said, and then he got out a knife from his pocket. I knew this was going to end badly. Naruto had terror in his eyes and put his arms in front of this face. I was standing next to Sasuke when he raised his arm and prepared to drive the knife into Naruto. No! I can't let this happen. Even if Naruto is this way, I still care about him. I punch Sasuke three times in the face and remove the knife from his possession. Naruto glances at a knocked out Sasuke and then at me. My feelings had taken over and saved the blonde boy that stood in front of me. What had gotten into me? I came to school today prepared to cause harm to him, and all I ended up doing was protecting him. Why was this? "Naruto I… I LLL…LLO… I HATE YOU! I hate you Naruto just get out of my life forever. The only reason I helped you is because of what was left of our friendship but that's over now, just get out of my sight." I said to the whiskered boy.

Naruto's POV

"I hate you Naruto just get out of my life forever." Kiba said and I just ran away out of the door. Shikamaru was waiting there but I didn't care, I ran out of the school crying. If Kiba really wanted me out of his life, he was going to get his wish. I went home and sat in my living room crying my eyes out. I didn't know what to do, I know Shikamaru could probably help me but I couldn't talk to anyone right now. I just wanted to grant Kiba's wish and just die. After last week's incident I was already emotionally broken, I could probably actually go through with getting rid of my shameful self. I wonder how I would go about doing it.

Kiba's POV

I walked to the door, and as I was walking out Shikamaru punched me. "You bastard how dare you say that to Naruto, I know you saved him. Why do you think you saved him? If you truly hated him you would have just let Sasuke do his worst. I also heard what you were about to say, before those LIES came out of your mouth, your heart basically took control and you almost said love. Kiba you need to accept the fact that you really love Naruto. I know you don't think you're gay, but listen to your heart. Now I must go find Naruto before he does something stupid, if you would like to help then here is my number. Don't bother calling unless you really to want to help Naruto." Shikamaru said and then ran to search for Naruto.

Do I really love Naruto? Maybe I should really think about this hardly, because I've felt like shit ever since I said those mean words to Naruto last week. *Kiba starts searching through his memories of him and Naruto* OMG every time I've been around Naruto it has always made me feel happy, and when he was in pain I would also feel bad. I think maybe I do love Naruto, I have had him through most of my life; we've had a bond that most people don't get to have. Deep in my heart I have always cared for Naruto in a romantic way. *Kiba has a flashback of when he went over to Naruto's house and the blonde had almost slipped, but he had been caught by Kiba. Then Kiba took a napkin and wiped spaghetti off of Naruto's face and then hugged him. At that time of course he didn't think of it in a romantic sense. I'm an idiot! I begin crying, because of the release of all of these emotions and call Shikamaru to tell him of the revelation. He says that he is happy for me and called me an idiot for not realizing it sooner. Then he goes on to say that he's checking for Naruto around the spot Sakura found him last time, and that I should go check at his apartment; and that I should hurry up because Naruto is capricious when he is emotionally distraught.

Naruto's POV

Okay, now how should I rid myself from this world I thought to myself while crying. Hanging myself? No I don't have any ropes. Drown? No I don't think so. I guess I'll just have to use the razor again. I grab a piece of paper and begin writing my suicide note. The note reads "My closest friends, I am so sorry I did not have the courage and strength to stay alive for you, but my love for Kiba is too great. Kiba wants me out of his life, so I will grant this single wish for him. Nothing can stop me from loving my precious Kiba. Please, don't be sad I want you all to get past this fast. Just know that I am happy that I could make the person I love happy by ridding them of me. Goodbye, I love you Kiba." I leave the note on the table where everyone could see it. Then I proceed to my bedroom and put the razor to my wrist. With one last tear falling from my face I cut one wrist and then the other. I see the blood gushing out, and hear someone burst into my house; they're too late. I pass out from the loss of the dark red blood; I know I would soon be gone from this world.

Kiba's POV

I burst into Naruto's apartment and see this lone note on the table. I read it, start crying loudly. "NARUTO!" I yell and search around his apartment. Ohhhh no he is on his bed, the blood ahhhh NOOO! I quickly grab his sheets off the bed and tie them around his wrists tight. I lift him into my arms, and start running to the hospital. I run with him in one arm, and hold pressure on his wrists to keep the blood from coming out. I am crying so loudly and saying "don't die, please don't die Naruto. I….I love you. I am so sorry Naruto just please hang on, were almost there." I arrive at the hospital and they immediately take the blonde in. I am pacing in the waiting room for about an hour, and I call Shikamaru and the others to tell them what was going on. They arrive and Sakura was about to come and slap me, but she saw I was hysterical and crying. She started crying and hugged me; "He is going to be alright, right?" Sakura said crying on me. "I hope so" I respond.

I said that I was going to the bathroom, and everyone said alright. I walked into the bathroom and took out the razor that was in Naruto's hand, I needed to show people my love of Naruto. I cut a triangle on each of my cheeks, and they began bleeding. I planned to get them filled with red after they healed. That is, if Naruto survives, I don't think I could live without Naruto. I return to the waiting room and Sakura screams as I fall to the ground from the pain. I wake up about ten minutes later with bandages on my face and a doctor scolding me for acting stupid, and that this wouldn't help my friend. I said that he wasn't just my friend; he was the person I loved most in this life. If Naruto didn't survive, I wouldn't survive either. I didn't lose as much blood as Naruto so I returned to the waiting room within a couple minutes. I asked Sakura if there were any updates and she said there were not. Then as I finished my sentence, a doctor came out and approached us. He said that Naruto was stabilized and he was going to survive, but we couldn't see him until tomorrow. I was so relieved, but I still feel bad for making Naruto do this to himself in the first place.

Hinata's POV

Yes! Naruto was going to be alright. I was so happy, when I was informed of the news that Naruto had attempted suicide I was shocked. Shino had held me in his arms as I cried, and then we rushed to the hospital. Yes, Shino; he asked me out yesterday and I agreed because I needed to move on from Naruto. I was just going to be Naruto's friend. Even though I still had lingering feelings of love toward Naruto, Shino was one of those sweep you off your feet kind of people. Shino makes me feel so happy, and he actually loves me. I guess this is my destiny, and Kiba is Naruto's destiny. I walk home with Shino, and we plan on going to visit Naruto early in the morning.

Sakura's POV

OMG I am so relieved that Naruto is okay. When I received the call from Kiba I ran at full speed to the hospital. I can't believe that blonde could be so stupid. I am going to ring Kiba's neck when I see him, I said to myself as I was crying and running at the same time. Please, please, please let Naruto survive. Momma Haruno wants him to live, Naruto had made up that nickname for me. I didn't like it, but it was true. I did act motherly towards him, because he didn't have a mother in his life; and his emotions were so vulnerable. Even though I acted like his mother, I still was his friend and he knew he could tell me anything. I know this because he trusted me enough to come out to me and the others. When I learned Naruto was going to be fine I was so happy. I went up to Kiba and slapped him, the first time when I got to the hospital I was going to slap him; I didn't because I could tell he was already feeling bad. Now Naruto is alright, so I could do that to Kiba, and I did. He just said that he deserved it and he was a failure at a friend, and stupid for not realizing his love for Naruto. What? Kiba really did love Naruto? "Let me tell you this once, I know Naruto will be easy with forgiving you, but if you ever hurt his feelings again I will severely hurt you." I said to Kiba in a very serious voice.

Ino's POV

Yay! Naruto was going to live! I was so shocked when Kiba informed me. I was helping at my families flower shop when he called me. When he told me what happened, I dropped a vase and ran out of the store and rushed to the hospital. I am not usually one for violence but I just wanted to hurt that idiot Kiba so much. When I got to the hospital I walked in and saw Sakura approaching Kiba, I thought she was going to slap him but she didn't. I know why, because he had such a pained and sad look on his face. She knew he felt bad and blamed himself for this.

Kiba's POV

"Ummm Hello, Mom?" I said on the telephone. "Yes honey, where are you its late?" My mom said, I told her I was at the hospital. She asked why and was I alright, and I said yes but Naruto almost died. I said he attempted suicide, and asked if I could stay with him at the hospital. I told her I would go and get fresh cloths in the morning; she said it was alright and that she wouldn't see me in the morning because she had to get to work. I was relieved, because I didn't want her seeing what I did to my face. She then asked why Naruto did that, and I said I would explain later; then we said our goodbyes and hung up. How would I tell her? Would she judge me, and shun me from her house. I think once Naruto gets out of the hospital I will stay with him and use excuses so I can avoid my mom and sister.

I couldn't sleep; part of the reason is because I was in this waiting room with only chairs to sleep in. So I stayed up all night and waited for my chance to see Naruto. When the doctors said I could see him I rushed to the room and seen him. He was sleeping, and he looked so peaceful right now. I sat in the chair next to him and said Naruto I love you, and I am so sorry I didn't realize that sooner. I am so sorry I hurt you and made you want to die. Please don't ever try and leave me again. Naruto started to squirm and opened his eyes. "Am I in heaven?" Naruto said "No you're alive, and Naruto I love you. I love you with all my heart, I have just been in denial this whole time; please forgive me for my stupidity." I said to him.

Naruto's POV

What? Kiba loves me? I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He then went on to tell me he was the one who brought me to the hospital. I asked him why he had bandages on his face and he said that they were the symbol of our love, and the symbol that he was also gay. Even though I said he didn't have to, he said that he was going to come out to his family after he got the courage to do it. Kiba said that once I get better and return home that he would stay with me for a couple days to get his will power at full strength to go through with telling his family. I couldn't believe this, I am just so happy right now. Kiba then asked me something I never thought I would hear. "Naruto will you go out with me?" he said in the sweetest voice ever. I said yes and started crying. He wiped the tears from my face and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and lightly blushed as he went through with that action. He sat back in his chair and slowly drifted to sleep, I could tell he had been up all night. When my other friends arrive I tell them to be quiet because Kiba was sleeping, and all of them smile and say they'll be back after school to see me. When I was alone with Kiba it was silent. All I could hear was the faint breathing of my new boyfriend. The breathing was so soothing that I was slowly lulled back to sleep with a smile on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry guys, during the holiday I didn't really have time to write this chapter. I am also sorry it is sort of short, the next will be longer I promise.

**Chapter 8: She knows my secret? Accepted or Rejected?**

Kiba's POV

Shit! I fell asleep; I had a test today in my math class. I guess it doesn't matter because my Naruto is more important than some test. I glance over at Naruto, and he is still sleeping. He needs his rest from losing so much blood. I hear him stir in his sleep and then hear a faint word come out of his mouth. *in a very low voice* "Kiba" Naruto said in his sleep. My blonde even dreams about me in his sleep, wow I don't think I have ever been with someone who loves me this deeply. All the girls I went out with just went out with me because I was visually appealing to them; Naruto actually knows me and who I am. Now that I think about it, I don't think I have ever been interested in any of my past girlfriends lives. None of my relationships lasted very long, and I never did anything with any of them. The most I did was hold their hands or hug them. I've never even had my first kiss, and my first one would be with a guy.

I'd always had this strange urge to "practice" kissing with Naruto when we were younger. I never went through with those urges though. I guess I really am gay or just gay for Naruto; that means I'm gay all the way anyways because I wouldn't ever want to be with anyone but my blonde haired boyfriend. Well it's established, I'm strickily dickily for my boyfriend Naruto. I wonder how I'm going to tell my mom and sister. Speaking of my mom I never and went to get those cloths I told her I would get. She's at work; I guess I can stop run over there. I can even get cloths for the week since I plan on staying at Naruto's house until I can get the courage to tell my family that I am gay. I kissed sleeping Naruto on his forehead and began to make my way out the door when the doctor entered the room. "How are you feeling? Are you still in pain from those wounds?" the doctor told me, and I said I was fine. "Good, well Naruto should be able to leave the hospital later today, but you should look after him until his wrists completely heal. I wouldn't worry about his wounds opening because the bandages are designed to keep them closed. Just make sure he doesn't fidget with them, and in a couple days bring him to get new bandages put on. Well I think I have bothered you enough, you may leave now." He said. I responded with a no problem at all have a nice day.

I took my key out and opened my front door. I hope my sister isn't home, because I don't want anyone to see my bandages. I rushed to my room and got my sleepover bag and stuffed at least a weeks' worth of cloths into it. I went to the bathroom and got my toiletries, and proceeded to leave when I ran into my sister while walking out of the bathroom. Fuck! I took my hood and put it up and started walking away from her without a word. "Kiba why the hell are there bandages on your face? Where were you last night? What happened, tell me now." My sister Hana said. "Ummm (I guess I can tell her if she keeps it a secret but what if she doesn't? What if she hates me for it? I think to myself.) Ummm there's something I need to tell you and it's not easy, can you sit down?" I said. "What did you do? Did you kill someone? Did you get someone pregnant? Will I be an Aunt? Huuhhh? Spit it out Kiba!" Hana said, god she was getting annoying. "No none of that, *takes bandages off* well this symbol is a symbol for my affection towards someone. It also symbolizes a revelation I had." I said nervously "What's her name? What is your revelation? Why did you need to do that Kiba, you know that is permanently on your face; you must be very serious about this person if you're willing to go that far." Hana yapped.

"I know it was permanent and I know mom won't like it, but I had to. They marked their selves with a symbol also. If I wasn't so sure that I loved them so much I wouldn't have marked myself. I know mom doesn't like the old family tradition of these triangles, but I had to mark myself with something and this is the only thing I could think of. I even think some day you might mark yourself, because I guess this habit just runs in the family. You asked what her name is…. Well I ummm wouldn't ummm use the word her *in a fast voice all at once* because it's a guy and his name is Naruto you know him, yes I am gay if you don't like it I don't care just please don't tell mom I want to tell her on my own time. Please Hana I'm begging with you." I said getting out of breath towards the end.

Hana put her hands over her mouth in shock, and then screamed a little. She got up and rushed over to me, at first I thought she was going to slap me but she gave me this big hug. "I knew it! I have excellent gaydar, I could tell that your boyfriend, he is your boyfriend right? (Kiba nods yes) Ooo goodie I ship it soooo much; you didn't know I was a yaoi fan? I think gay couples are just the most interesting thing to read about and I read manga and fan fiction all the time. You shouldn't have been afraid to tell me. Also, I will not tell mom; I am not sure what her reaction will be but I don't think she will disown you or anything." Hana said. God I didn't expect her do go all fangirl on me. I explained what had happened with Naruto, and she seriously took his side. She called me an idiot for not realizing this sooner, and lectured me about how I came very close to losing my lover and the ignorance in judging people for who they are. I said my goodbyes and returned to the hospital to pick up Naruto.

When I got to the hospital he was wide awake and eating the food a nurse brought him. Well hello there he said and smiled at me. I said that I missed him and that we would be leaving when he finished eating. I walked up to him and hugged him, and he asked if he could kiss me. "I've never kissed anyone before, so I would like to make it memorable." I said. I got my phone out and opened the camera app. I got my face close to Naruto and brought my lips to his, it felt amazing like little jolts of electricity across them. I took the picture. "There, this will be my new wallpaper" I said with a smile on my face. Naruto finished his meal and we filled out the papers for him to leave. When we get outside I wonder how I was going to get him home. I didn't want him to walk so I guess I'll have to carry him. I tell Naruto to get on my back, and he complies. I carry him towards his apartment into the sunset, and towards a new life with the person I loved the most.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Coming out**

Kiba's POV

"Fine mom, you caught me. I, Kiba Inuzuka am gay and love Naruto Uzumaki." Did I really just say that? *Flashback* It all started when I woke up lying next to my boyfriend, it had been week of staying home taking care of him. I got up and started getting dressed when Naruto came behind me and hugged me. I smiled and said good morning love. Then I told him the doctor said he could leave the apartment if he had the strength and if it were Naruto's choice he would have left days ago, but I didn't let it happen. Naruto got dressed and we prepared to go up to the school and pick up all of our work we missed. Usually we would have had Sakura or some of our other friends get it for us, but I completely forgot. "Naruto remember ask for last week's work and this week's work, because you still aren't healthy enough to come back to school. The only reason I let you come is to get some minor exorcise.

We arrived at the school and I accompanied Naruto to all his classes, just in case Sasuke was to show up somewhere. Luckily he didn't, and each class we went to everyone was asking where we were and why my face had been marked. I finally got to take my bandages off the day before, and once the scabs went away I would go to a tattoo place and get them filled with red. After we got all of our work I decided to treat Naruto to ice cream. I ordered for us and we sat at the little tables and began eating our ice cream. Then I saw my mom walking down the street; I immediately ducked down. "What are you doing" a voice said from behind me. "You are going to have to try harder than that to hide from me" the female said. Shit! "What are you doing here mom?" I spoke and then turned around to face her.

"I believe I should be asking you the questions Mr., why is your face marked with those markings? Tell me who you are in love with. I know you are staying with Naruto, speaking of which how are you doing hun I am sorry you felt so sad you thought you had to attempt your life. *Tsume ruffles Naruto's hair* Now I have been calling in at school for you, but I would like to know who this lover is of yours." My mom said in a concerned voice. *End of Flashback* "Fine mom, you caught me. I, Kiba Inuzuka am gay and love Naruto Uzumaki. I don't care what you think of me, I am in love and he is my number one priority. My mom just looked at me and then at Naruto, then she said she had to get back to work and practically ran out of the ice cream shop.

"Kiba I am so sorry, I shouldn't have come in public with you." Naruto said and began crying "I….I I basically forced you to come out to your mom." He frowned and looked at the ground. "Don't you are blame yourself for this!" I forcefully said. I told him that I was going to come out to her anyways, and that even if I felt sort of pushed into coming out it wouldn't make me mad at Naruto. We then leave the ice cream shop and return to Naruto's apartment. I go to the kitchen and began putting a pot of water on the stove because my blonde wanted some ramen. Then I briefly go to the living room and see Naruto putting a movie into the DVD player. After I finish making our dinner, I pick my phone up off of the counter and see that I have a text message. It was from my mom and it read "We need to talk." I told Naruto I needed to go get some more clean cloths. I don't know why I lied about my motive for leaving, because he probably already knew why. I grabbed my coat and began walking to face what my mom had to dish out at me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Night Time Terror**

Kiba's POV

I started walking at a faster pace to my house, not that I was excited to go there just that I wanted to get back to Naruto as soon as possible. As I was walking to the door I get another message saying never mind, don't we don't need to talk. Then I burst through the front door and see my sister on the coach. She greeted me and I asked where mom was. She says ever since she got home that she has been in her room the whole time. "Ohh crap" I thought to myself, Mom probably does hate me now. I go to my mom's room and open the door. "Mom we need to talk" I said as I saw her crying on the bed. "I think you should leave, get back to Naruto." She said. "No mom, I need to end this right here and now. I don't care if you hate me but you still have to accept the fact that your son is gay and in love; there's nothing that's going to change that. *Tsume gets up and slaps Kiba* "Don't you ever say that again. I can't believe you!" she screeched. "Mom I told you, you can't change m-*Tsume interrupts* "I wasn't talking about that you idiot. I am pissed off that you actually think that I would hate my son." She said with power. What? She doesn't hate me?

*Tsume gets up and gives Kiba a big hug* "I'm sorry about earlier; I didn't mean to run off. I was just overwhelmed with everything you told me, and I was hurt because you immediately thought that I would disown my own son for being who he is. Then again I shouldn't have reacted that way because I am not in your situation so I wouldn't know how you were feeling at that time, so I guess I can let this slipup with my feelings pass. But from now on know this; my love for my children is unconditional no matter what. Weather you gay, or even have killed someone. I will still love you no matter what; I would be right out in the backyard helping you bury the body." My mom said sincerely while petting my hair with me in her arms.

*Kiba begins crying* "Mom I don't know what to say, I am just so happy." I said. My mom said that she didn't want to keep me waiting and told me to return to Naruto. She said that I needed to take care of him. I go downstairs and Hana asks me what me and mom talked about. I tell her the good news and she gets up and hugs me. I grab a couple movies and head out the door. When I get outside I see that it was rather dark out, not that I was afraid of the dark. It was just that I can tell that it is winter because it is getting so dark so early.

Naruto's POV

*Buzzz buzz buzzzz* who was here at this hour? Kiba has the key so I don't think that it is him. Maybe he lost it, so I better go check. *Naruto unlocks his apartment door* I walk down the stairs to the main entrance and open the door. I see no one outside so I think it might have been just a prank. I notice a letter on the steps, and I prop the entrance door open so I can pick it up. When I bend over to pick it up I thought I saw a shadow creep by me. "Hello is anyone there" I say in a freaked out voice. I then hear rustling in the bushes next to the stairs. A squirrel runs out and away from me. I was relieved and walk back up to my apartment. I open the letter and it reads "You will pay and I will have revenge." I was walking into the living room when some black blur came from out of the kitchen and pushed me down. I hit my head and my vision was blurred. When it finally refocused I seen the perpetrator, and it was none other than Sasuke. He came and punched me in the stomach, and god did it hurt. I then kicked Sasuke in the face and then held my stomach.

Kiba's POV

I walked up the stairs to my Naruto's apartment and I noticed the door was partially opened. I didn't think anything of it until I heard cries from Naruto. I ran in the door and saw Sasuke wailing on my blonde. He gets out a knife, but by that time my rage takes over and I lash out towards him. I knock the knife out of his hand and begin punching him in the face repeatedly. He looked as if Naruto put up a fight, and I think Naruto would have won if it wasn't for him still recovering. I continued punching him harder and harder. "You *punch* will *punch* not *punch* hurt *punch* my *punch* Naruto! *punch* Naruto grabs me and pulls me away from Sasuke saying to stop that I would kill him. I stopped because my lover asked me to, not because I wanted to. If it was my choice Sasuke just might have been in a grave later tonight. I pick Sasuke up and throw him out the door and slam it shut. He yells from outside "You faggots will wish you hadn't done that, you will face the consequences!"

Naruto's POV

"Are you alright Kiba" I asked my boyfriend, wow I loved calling him my boyfriend. "I'm fine, just worked up I don't ever want you to get hurt. He really does care about me a lot that makes me the happiest person alive. After we both calm down I ask him how things went with his mom. He had a surprised look on his face; I am smarter than I look. He should have known that I knew what he was really going over there for, but I guess I am just so secretive and inconspicuous. Kiba says that it went very well, and that I thought you might have known my real motive for going over there but I wasn't sure.

Kiba's POV

It's getting late, we better get to sleep. It has been a long day and you need your rest. *Naruto approaches Kiba* "What Naruto" I said. "Thank you for saving me Kiba, I love you so much" Naruto said *Naruto Kisses Kiba and they both fall back on the couch* we kiss for several minutes before I carry my whiskered boyfriend to the bed room so he could sleep. I lay him on the bed and he says he's is cold. *Kiba removes his shirt* he just gave a puzzled look, and then I start removing his shirt. "What are you doing?" he asked me. "I am going to share my body heat with you babe" I said and smiled. Naruto then said no and pounced on me. "I am going to share my body heat with you" Naruto said playfully. We both fell back on the bed and Naruto fell asleep in my arms. I gotta say, that I don't think I'll ever need a blanket again with Naruto around, he is so warm; according to him I am also warm. All of these happy thoughts make my bad thoughts about Sasuke melt away and I drift into a nice happy slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Nightmares**

Kiba's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night to someone talking. I looked around and realized it was Naruto; he was talking in his sleep. He had this horrified face and looked as if he was going to cry. "NOOOO Kiba please no." I carefully picked him in my arms and shook him gently. "Naruto it's okay baby, you're just having a nightmare." I said sweetly. He woke up and looked into my eyes. "Kiba" Naruto said. *Naruto begins to cry into Kiba's shoulder. "shhhhhhhhhh it's okay, I'm here shhhhhh baby." I said as I was running my fingers through the hair of the blonde below me. Naruto was shaking in my arms; the dream had obviously startled him severely. *Kiba begins singing Lullaby by Nickelback to Naruto* "So just give it one more try to a lullaby and turn this up on the radio if you can hear me now I'm reaching out to let you know that you're not alone and if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell 'cause I can't get you on the telephone so just close your eyes oh, honey here comes a lullaby your very own lullaby please let me take you out of the darkness and into the light 'cause I have faith in you That you're gonna make it through another night stop thinking about the easy way out there's no need to go and blow the candle out because you're not done you're far too young and the best is yet to come" I sung to my boyfriend in the softest voice. Naruto fell back asleep and Kiba just stayed there holding Naruto and watching him sleep.

Naruto's POV

What? Where was I? "You're at home" a voice said. I was on my stomach and someone was holding my neck. "I felt hands run under my shirt going up my back. "Who are you stop that" I said "Shut up you pathetic little bitch" The voice said. I tried turning my head around and all I could see was someone with raven black hair. That's all I could see before I was struck on the head with a blunt object. When I woke up my bottom was sore. Damn, why did this happen to me? Why do people hate me so? I immediately looked around the room. It was true, I was in my house. I must have forgotten to lock the door, and an intruder came inside my apartment. I guess I should be more careful. I run to tell the authorities but they didn't listen, they just put it off and said that I was the boy who cried wolf.

I began to cry, but when I closed my eyes I was home. In my bed, but where was Kiba? I walked out into the living room when I heard a voice say "You're going to pay for turning on me you bastard" I see Kiba tied up and Sasuke above him. "Well look who's awake, and just in time for the best part." Sasuke said. I yell and tell him to get away from Kiba. *Sasuke gets out a gun and shoots Kiba in the chest* NOOOOOO Kiba, please no! I screamed when I saw my lover fall to the ground, dead. I begin crying and sobbing at the top of my lungs. "This would have all been avoided if you had stayed away from Kiba. He caught your faggot disease. You are the one responsible for this." Sasuke says. "Naruto it's okay baby, you're just having a nightmare." Kiba says. I look up at him and start crying. He comforted me but I was so scared, I even started shaking. *Kiba starts singing* Kiba is singing to me? I love his singing and this song it's calming. *Naruto falls asleep*

Kiba's POV

Naruto looks so peaceful when he sleeps soundly. I hope he doesn't have any more nightmares tonight. Why was he calling out my name? What was his nightmare about? I will have to ask him in the morning because I don't want my precious Naruto worried about me. Naruto's hair is so soft I could just pet him all night. My little fox was so cute when he slept; I just wanna scoop him up into my arms and hug him so tightly. His skin is so soft I could just eat him up. I pull Naruto closer to me and hold him, and I fall asleep but I had this feeling Naruto wouldn't want to speak about the nightmare in the back of my head.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Troubled Past and Bright Future**

Naruto's POV

I wake up and I am in Kiba's arms, oh how I love his muscular arms. He has got to be the best boyfriend ever. A lullaby, he sang me a lullaby; I am glad to have his love. I am worried though, that dream could have been a sign that being with Kiba is not a good idea. Not for my sake, but for Kiba's. Sasuke might try to do something to Kiba if I remain with him any longer. I don't know where I would go, but I had to protect the love of my life. I also wonder what the other part of my dream was about. I hadn't dreamed about my rape in a while, ever since Sasuke left to live with his uncle I stopped having the nightmares. I don't know why that would be. Maybe it is because he has hair like the person who violated me. I was feeling a hundred percent because of Kiba; he took care of me these whole two weeks. I sneak out of the bed and grab my backpack out of my closet. I empty the school supplies quietly and begin putting a couple cloths in it. I made up my mind I would get out of Kiba's life, even if it would hurt me. Most people would say that this is stupid but I can't risk his safety even if that means I have to give up my happiness.

I write a note for Kiba and it reads "I can't risk Sasuke hurting you because you are with me, so I am leaving. Please don't be sad Kiba I'm doing this for your own good. Then I went out of the door and started walking down the stairs. I thought how Kiba would react when he read the note. It broke my heart to think of Kiba being sad, but it would be even worse for Kiba to be dead. I would really commit suicide then; because me and Kiba are one. If he dies I will die. I began walking down the street when someone came running behind me and hit me over the head. I dropped to the ground and passed out. Damn not this again, I hope I am not raped.

Kiba's POV

*Yawn* "That was a very good night's sleep right Naruto?" Where was Naruto? I got up and seen a note in the bed. I read it and then heard a slap of the front door. Shit! That idiot; how many times do I have to explain that he is in more danger than him, maybe it has something to do with that dream he had. I get dressed and run down the stairs looking for Naruto. I didn't see him right away but there he was with a backpack over his shoulders. I started running after him and began getting sort of irritated that he wouldn't stay by my side. If we are a couple we are supposed to be together and there for each other. I catch up to Naruto and hit him on the head. "Opps!" I didn't mean to hit him that hard. Naruto passed out, and I carried him back to the apartment feeling bad for hurting him. He kind of deserved it though.

Naruto's POV

I woke up and I was in my bed. "Good you're awake; now tell me why you left idiot." Kiba said. I told him why I left and he said that I was stupid and he couldn't live without me in his life. He told me that if I left he might try and do what happened just two weeks ago. *Kiba takes Naruto into his arms* "I am sorry for hitting you but you need to know you can't escape from me. You are mine and I am yours. We are partners, and I think you should understand that we need to stick by each other. We need to help each other when times get rough; I know that we can beat Sasuke if he tries anything. I need to ask you a question too, what was your dream about that it scared you so bad?" Kiba said to his boyfriend.

Kiba's POV

"Okay Kiba I will stick by your side, I was acting so stupid. If you would die if I left, then there is no sense in me leaving because I couldn't live without you. My dream was about you, and…..something else. I have never told anyone but the police about the other thing. I will tell you the part about you. *Naruto tells Kiba about the segment of the dream involving Sasuke. Okay so now that we have that established I can tell you the next part. Well I don't know how to say this in a sweet coated way so I will say it bluntly. Kiba, I was raped by someone. It was a couple of days before that jerk Sasuke left. I was in my apartment and I guess I forgot to lock the door. Someone slipped in and knocked me out; then they raped me." *Naruto begins crying* (Kiba: Oh my god, my poor sweet sweet Naruto. Grrrrrr I want to hurt whoever did this to my precious baby. {Kiba's hands curl into fists} "Didn't the authorities do anything?") "Nope they said I was trying to get attention. All I know about my rapist is that they have really black, raven colored hair. I didn't tell you because I didn't know what your reaction would be."

*Kiba takes Naruto into his arms as they both cry* "I am so sorry Naruto; if I was there I would have killed the person who took advantage of you. I just wanted to let you know babe, as long as we are together Sasuke cannot hurt us. We have each other and nothing can separate us. I will make sure of it, and there is something else I would like to ask you. What I am going to ask you cannot happen until after we graduate high school, but I cannot wait on asking any longer. I need some way to cheer you up and try to mend that scar in your life. I want you to feel like a king Naruto, I want you to want to live every day of your life to the fullest with me by your side.

*Kiba gets off the bed and kneels* Naruto Uzumaki will you marry me? I love you with all my heart and I want us to be joined for the rest of our lives. I know of someone in the village of Tea who will marry us, because you know Konoha doesn't have anyone who would." Kiba poured his heart into saying. "Ohh my god yes! Of course I will marry you Kiba." They hug each other and kiss. "Hey I just thought about something, do you think your rapist is Sasuke? I mean he has dark black hair. If I find out it was him I will destroy him!" *Kiba starts getting mad again and begins hyperventilating* "Calm down Kiba you're getting worked up." Naruto said. I apologized and changed the subject.

Naruto's POV

*ZZZZZzzzzzzz ZZZZzzzzzz Zzzzzz* I felt something vibrating that I was sitting on. "Can you get that, its my phone." Kiba said from the other side of the room, getting a movie that they could watch and was about to go make dinner. *Naruto opens the phone* "New Text Message From 'Mom': Kiba I am home from work, so if you and your boyfriend want to come over for a family dinner you are welcome to come. I want Naruto and you to know that me and your sister support you. I want Naruto to know that he has no reason to cause harm to himself anymore. I need you to be happy, and I want Naruto to be happy. I know you care about his happiness, and what you care about, I care about. Love you. -Mom

*Naruto begins crying tears of happiness* No adult has ever bothered to worry about me this much, I thought to myself as Kiba rushed over to see why I was crying. I handed him the phone and he read the message. He snatched me up into a big hug and I said we better get ready if we want to get to our family's dinner. "Two years from now we will truly be a family" Kiba said with a smile on his face. I nodded and we both got dressed.

'Knock knock knock' *Hana opens the door and smiles* "Hey you guys. Naruto how are you doing? Have you and Naruto done anything? So who is the uke and who is the seme? (Kiba: Hana shut up! You're making things awkward for Naruto and no we haven't done anything, we are waiting for our marriage. Here I hope this will shut you up.) *Kiba kisses Naruto* Eeeeeekkkk that's so cute you guys. Now come to the dining room, mom is setting the table." Hana said in an overly excited voice.

When we got to the dining room Ms. Inuzuka greeted me. "Hi Naruto, please have a seat and make yourself at home." I sat next to Kiba and then he got up and started setting the table. I asked if there was anything that I could do to help. They said no, and that this dinner was to welcome me into their home; to welcome me as Kiba's boyfriend. "Mom I have something to tell you, but don't freak out." Kiba said to his mother. "What is it honey? Did you kill someone like I mentioned?" she said playfully. "No I just wanted to tell you and Hana that Naruto and me are getting married once we graduate high school. I was wondering if Naruto could get your blessing in marrying me." Kiba said in a demanding voice. "Of course I will Kiba, to make you and Naruto happy. Naruto Uzumaki, I Tsume Inuzuka give you permission to marry my son Kiba Inuzuka." Tsume said with a smile on her face. I said thank you and that I would take care of Kiba. Hana was screaming across the table in excitement. Kiba just leaned over and hugged me.

The rest of the time we spent our time eating; everyone was getting along and acting like a normal family, regardless if there was a gay couple within it. I know our children will have a happy loving family to come home to everyday. I knew two males couldn't have children, but I heard on the radio that a scientist in the village of Tea figured out a way to mix two male's genes and then inseminate a surrogate. The baby would have only the two father's genes, and the surrogate would basically only be carrying the baby until it was born. I really want a baby when we get old enough. I know Kiba wants a baby too so he can pass his name on. I want to pass my name on too, but if Kiba wants me to take his last name as my own I will. I didn't know I could be this happy, I didn't know people could treat me so good. I feel something sniffing at my ankle and I know right away who that is. It was Kiba's canine companion Akamaru.

He has always been drawn to me. I never knew why, so I casually asked why do they think he was so fond of me. Tsume says something about their family's closeness to dogs, and that their family believes dogs can sense love between people. She says that when we find our true love, we imprint on them. When we imprint on a person, we can feel the other person's emotions and are like one being. I believed this because Kiba can always tell how I am feeling and I know how Kiba feels. When I feel bad, Kiba feels bad and then I feel even worse. She said so the reason Akamaru was so fond of me is because I am in love with Kiba. That me and him were like the same person since we imprinted on each other, whether we knew we did or not.

Kiba's POV

Wow dinner was amazing and my mom actually told Naruto he could marry me. I would ask Naruto's parents but no one knows what truly happened to them. I know he was told they are dead, but what about the rest of his family? Naruto and I proceeded to the door but Tsume stops us. "Where do you think you're going? I said we were going home because it was late. She said that we would stay here tonight, and that we could share my bed. I said that Naruto didn't have any clean clothes to wear and my mom just told me to let him use mine. So I was tired and I bet Naruto was tired too. So I tell Naruto to come with me and he does. I get some clothes for Naruto and I.

Then I lead him to the bathroom, and turn the light on. He asks why I was coming in with him. I said because we were going to take a shower together. I don't know if my mom would approve, but I made it clear that we would wait until we were married. By that time we would be the right age and more mature about things, not that we weren't mature right now. I undress Naruto and he undresses me. He is so cute without clothes on; I could just stare at him for hours. I lead my boyfriend into the shower and turn it on. It was so soothing, and we washed each other. We kept our cool and went through with not doing anything sexual. When we got out, we dried off and put our clothes on. I laughed at Naruto because he looked so cute in my clothes that were big on him. I picked up Naruto into my arms and toss him into bed, and I jump next to him. I begin kissing him and he kisses back. *A little while later Kiba and Naruto fall into a deep sleep in each other's arms.

^^^There you guise, I got another chapter done today to make up for me not being able to do one tomorrow^^^


	13. Chapter 13

****Sorry guys, I didn't post on Monday because I had writers block. I have no guarantees when the next chapter will be but I will try to make it before the end of the week. Those who are reading I just want you guy to know you are amazing.

**Chapter 13: The Double Date**

Naruto's POV

*Ring…ring ring* "Uhhh mmm hello" I say rubbing my eyes. "NARRRRUUUTTTOOOO" Sakura says, screaming into my ear. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in a couple days. When are you coming back to school?" she says. "On Monday, Kiba and I have already finished the work we missed. I also have good news I think you might want to hear." I mumble, still a little sleepy. "What is it? You guys have been so excluded from the world lately it's like you're keeping secrets from everyone." The pink haired girl says. "We have not been keeping secrets. Kiba just has been keeping me at home to make sure I am fully recovered by Monday. And ummmm well Kiba said that after high school we would go to Tea and get married." I say nervously. "Eeeeeekkkkkk! I am so happy for you" She screams, practically breaking my ear drum.

"Is that pinkie? By that scream I take it you told her the good news" Kiba says and then takes me into his arms. "Naruto to Kiba: Well look who's awake (The fox boy ruffles his boyfriend's hair. Kiba reacts by ruffling the blonde's hair twice as hard while laughing.) Naruto to Sakura: So, will you and the others be my bridesmaids?" I said, disoriented from Kiba messing my already messed up bed head. Sakura tells me of course. I know we were planning things out way to early, but I don't think it's hurting anyone. I tell Sakura goodbye and hang up the phone. I then get out of the bed and head to get some cloths on, but I don't have any because I remember we were in Kiba's house. God I slept great last night, and today is a beautiful Saturday morning.

Kiba's POV

I go in my closet; I find some of my old cloths that don't fit me anymore, and then hand them to my babe. God this kid looks sexy; I could just eat him up. I get up and get dressed; as I am walking by Naruto I smack his butt and giggle. He says "HEY!" as I go out of the bedroom. I walk down the stairs and I see my mom and sister making breakfast. It smelled good, and I was starving. "Hey, where's your hubby wubby?" Hana says. I tell her he is upstairs getting dressed. A few moments he arrives and sits next to me. My mom hands us plates of food and tells us to eat. "You don't have to tell me twice" Naruto says and starts eating like a maniac. I guess he has never had breakfast as good as my mom's. Then again he probably never has had a homemade breakfast by a mother. That brings me down sort of, but I won't let myself get sad because Naruto will feel it.

Naruto's POV

What was that just now? I got this quick feeling of sadness and then it just went away. Was there something wrong with Kiba? It only lasted for a second; maybe I am just imagining things. After we finished eating I went out on the porch to get some fresh air, and to call Shikamaru and tell him the good news. "Hello" says Shikamaru. "Guess what…Me and Kiba are getting married after we graduate!" I say. "That is great news, how about you and Kiba meet me and Gaara later at the new restaurant downtown, to have a double date and celebrate." He says. "Okay well be there around 6 bye." I say excitedly and hang up. "Who was that?" Kiba barks. "It was Shikamaru, guess where we're going later? We're going to a restaurant later." Then after I finish, I feel this overwhelming sadness. "Omg what's wrong Kiba?" I say in concern. "You are going to go to a restaurant without me?

Kiba's POV

He is going to a restaurant without me. I start to get really sad and ask Naruto if he's going without me. "Are you crazy? Of course I'm taking you with me, I will take you everywhere with me if you want to. He was taking me? Yay, my sadness is gone and now I feel like hugging someone. Naruto is closest so I scoop him up into a big hug. Then he kisses my lips. We get all fancied up for the date later, and we had to stop back at Naruto's house for his nice cloths. I really couldn't wait until next year when I could drive; mom is letting me get it.

Naruto's POV

It seemed like hours of walking, but we finally got to the restaurant and started having so much fun with Shikamaru and Gaara. Shikamaru and Kiba were so funny telling us jokes while we waited for our drinks. Once we got our drinks Gaara started talking? I never took him as a talker, but once Kiba mentioned going to the beach sometime he started speaking like there was no tomorrow. He was talking about all the things you could find in sand, and the different types of sand. He said that he was studying to be a archeologist, it wall all kind of boring. That may have been, but I was just happy to see him participating in the conversation. He and Shikamaru look so good together. When our food gets here Shikamaru asks for a toast. "Before we eat I'd just like to congratulate the happy couple. Kiba and Naruto in two years you will be married and I wish you happiness for the rest of your lives" Shikamaru says. People around the restaurant hear Shikamaru. Some of them just stare, and a couple even cheered. I couldn't believe someone cheered. I guess not all of Konoha was homophobic. Once our great date is over, we head home. I was so happy I don't think I will be able to sleep tonight, because I'm so excited. I snatch Kiba into my arms and hug him. He kisses me for an hour or so before we went to sleep we just stared into each others eyes, most likely thinking of our future.


	14. Chapter 14

****Sorry guys I am writing this in the spare time between all of my school work this week, next week after weds. the chapters will be longer :)

Thank you to the readers that are sticking through the story, I am making it longer than I expected to.

**Chapter 14: What, a Chapter without Naruto and Kiba?!**

Hinata's POV

*buzz buzz* I open my phone and see 3 text messages. (Shino: Hey babe, call me when you get up. K? Sakura: Guess what?! Kiba proposed to Naruto! Eeeeek! Naruto: Hey Hinata I just wanted to tell you that I will be returning to school on Monday.) Wow this is a lot of information to wake up to. I dial Shino's number and wait for an answer. "Hey Hinata good morning love." My boyfriend said. He told me that I would be at his house after I got ready, because we planned to spend this Sunday together. After we said our goodbyes I get up and go to the shower. The water is so soothing against my skin.

Shino's POV

I couldn't wait for my girlfriend to arrive. I just love her so much; I have always loved her but only from a distance. She never would notice me in school; she was strung up on that boy Naruto. I guess I could say I am glad that Naruto is gay because he might have got with Hinata if not. That may sound like I am trying to be rude against Naruto, but I am glad he is happy. I have nothing against gay people and I think they should have all the rights straight people have.

Hinata's POV

I knock on Shino's front door. I am nervous because this is going to be our first day together, and we're even going on a date later. Shino opens the front door and he greets me and kisses me on the cheek. I blush and smile at him. I am really starting to like this boy, even though there may be some lingering feelings for Naruto. They are slowly fading thanks to my boyfriend's love. He has been so patient with me adjusting to loving him. In the past week there was only one time we had a problem. I was sleeping on his shoulder and he heard me call Naruto's name in my sleep.

This wasn't out of love though; I had a dream of when Naruto tried to commit suicide. I dreamt of him on his bed, bleeding to death. I am just glad Kiba got there in time. I called out to Naruto in my dream. I called out in a hurt and distraught voice, because I don't know what I would do if I lost someone so close to me. I don't know what I would do if I lost the person that I used to love. I don't know what I would do if I lost the person who can relate to me, he knows the feeling of rejection and I know that is why I can move on. My love for Naruto is no long love in a romantic sense, its love for like if we were brother and sister. I know he would like to call someone his brother or sister because he has no siblings. He doesn't even have any family members.

Shino snaps me out of it and I continue talking to him. We are now at a fancy restaurant eating. I have always wondered what it would be like to eat here, and now he brought me here. Shino is so romantic, when we got to the restaurant he even pushed my chair in. I know am going to be with him a long time, because he is the only one I want in a romantic way. I set my heart on Naruto and got crushed, and then he came along with glue and tape and is slowly putting it back together. My heart is adapting to him, and soon I will love him completely

I will love him with all of my heart, and nothing will tear us apart. I hope Naruto gets the same, I hope that he will live a fulfilling live with Kiba. Naruto deserves it because he has been through so much. Once me and Shino finish eating it is late. We pay the bill and proceed to the exit. When we get outside it is almost dark outside and it is cold. It looks amazing this time of year; it's getting cold outside and has a gloomy look. I walk with Shino home, and we pass a store with Halloween lights already up, and Halloween wasn't for a couple weeks. They were so cute though and then Shino told me that one day we would have our own house and put lights up early just to be funny. I laugh at him and stop in my tracks. He asks what is wrong; I tell him that I would like that very much. I hug him and then kiss his lips. He smiles and we continue walking home, the cold weather not even phasing me because Shino's love could keep me warm for an eternity.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Alone? Emotional Problems?**

Kiba's POV

"Let go Naruto!" I said. "But I don't want you do go, it's the day before we go back to school. We should be spending it together and we should be able to return to school tomorrow as a couple." Naruto said in a sad voice. "I am sorry Naruto but we had a crisis in the family, one of my family members is in the hospital up in the village of tea." I said and removed my arm from Naruto's grasp. I could feel Naruto's sadness already set it, and then disappear. He always does that and I don't know how, I guess he represses it. I don't want him to do that though, because it can be bad on a person's health. I try not to get sad, but I gave into my own guilt of making Naruto sad. I knew it would only make Naruto sadder, because I couldn't repress my emotions like the blonde. "Kiba! Please don't be sad, I'll be fine okay? (Naruto smiles at Kiba)" Naruto tells his boyfriend. I smile back at him and proceed in the car with my mom and sister. (The car drives off and Naruto is left there in the driveway)

Naruto's POV

"Kiba" I say in a sad voice. I know he will be back by Tuesday, but I still just don't know what to do. I begin walking home, alone. There's nothing to do, no one to hold me, and no one to keep my past emotions at bay. I picked the wrong time for my past memories to come up. I know I have had a hard life, but now I had Kiba and he seemed to make everything alright. When he's gone away from me I can't help but miss him, miss him to the point of tears. The memories of the past are just too great for me to ignore, I sure hope that Kiba is too far away to feel these emotions. Ms. Inuzuka didn't real say if the lovers would stop feeling each other's emotions over a certain distance. I can still sense Kiba, but that's because he's only a few miles away. I guess I'll spend the rest of my weekend alone.

I start walking home when I run into someone and they drop their bags. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" I shouted. "It is okay blondie, where's your man?" Shikamaru said. I greeted and told him that Kiba had a family emergency and had to go out of town. He grabbed my hand and started dragging me along with him. "Where are we going" I said, confused. He told me that he was taking me to the mall to shop some more, and that we couldn't just leave a fox out on the loose. I gave him and glare, and continued walking with him. We went in the mall and I asked why I needed to come, because I could have just gone home. I guess it was just the sadness speaking because normally I would have not questioned the fact that I was with friends.

He brought me into this cloths store and made me try on tons of outfits, not that it wasn't fun but I still don't get why I am modeling for him. "Why I am being your model? There is a mirror right there." I asked, puzzled. "Well I am not picking out cloths for myself, silly. I am being like the show what not to wear…. I am going to make you look sexy for your boo thang" Shikamaru said laughing. I sorta snapped out of my depression because I couldn't stop laughing. When he finally got done showing me what to wear, he bought the cloths for me. I thanked him with a hug, because I didn't think we have been good friends long enough for that to happen. It did though, and I was extremely grateful. We then went and got some smoothies and began the journey to my apartment. I was wearing one of the outfits that Shikamaru picked out. Then as I was sipping my smoothie, someone came behind me and surprise hugged me!

"What's with the gettup? You aren't going for a night on the town without me are ya?" Kiba said. "It's for you babe. (Naruto smiles at Kiba) But omg what are you doing back here, I thought you had to be in the village of tea." I said, not knowing why my boyfriend was here. *Kiba takes a sip out of Naruto's smoothie* "I have been waiting looking for you, my mom told me I could stay with you if I wanted so she drove me to your house but you weren't home. I know you really missed me and I wanted to be with you, and now I see your flaunting your sexiness around for me; it makes me want to stay around even more my dear." Kiba says and lays a kiss on Naruto's cheek. *Naruto blushes* "Hehehe well if you two love birds are gunna be all mushy I think it's time I take my leave, Bye guys see you at school tomorrow!" Shikamaru says and starts walking. Kiba and I walk up the stairs to my apartment and spend the remainder of the day having a playful battle of just dance, my favorite game. I didn't have a Wii though, but Kiba let me barrow his. Once we got tired, we got in the shower together and washed the sweat away. I think I could really forget all of these issues in my life, if I have this guy right by my side.

Sorry it was short guys, I have been swamped with work. Someone asked if it was going to be over soon, and it's not. I didn't intend it to be this long, but I have so much to write and have been getting so much positive feedback I want to keep writing more on this. I feel stupid -_- I wrote this like 2 days ago and added it to my doc manager but forgot to add the chapter, sorry guys.


	16. Chapter 16

I know this doesn't have to do with anything but if you want a playlist to listen to while reading this here's what I was listening to while writing ^.^

I am not sure if this chapter is long enough to listen to all of these but pick some :D I love you guys for sticking through and reading.

Give it Away – Red Hot Chili Peppers

Boulevard of Broken Dreams – Greenday

Brick By Boring Brick – Paramore

Hurricane – Panic! At The Disco

Sherlock - SHINee

Living dead – Marina and The Diamonds

Remember - Flow

**Chapter 16: Returning to School**

Naruto's POV

*Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep* Ugghhhh I need more sleep… "No. Bad fox, do I have to drag you out of bed" Kiba says with a smile. "No babe, I think I'll just drag you into bed (Naruto grabs Kiba and pulls him on top of him. They smile at each other and go fourth with a passionate kiss.) After we kiss for about five minutes, Kiba finally makes me get up to prepare to go to school. It's our first time back since 2 weeks ago. I am very nervous, and not just for me. I am worried how Kiba will take the ridicule from the other students. I mean we have been in public together but we rarely see any of the students from school. There are some extremely ignorant bigots at Konoha high. The only reason I hadn't been beat up is because it hadn't gone around the school that fast, but now that me and Kiba were going to school as a couple it would be obvious. People are going to start with the hate and name calling. "Kiba?" I say. "Yes my adorably cute blonde" Kiba says. "If anyone says anything offensive do you promise not to beat them up? We can't get in trouble or let them bother us. We shouldn't even justify them with an answer. We have to show the people that we are better than that." I say while holding Kiba's hand.

"Of course hun. Unless they lay a hand on me or you, then I won't have to kick some ass." Kiba says and ruffles my hair. Kiba then proceeds to grab my hand a drag me towards the door. We pick up our backpacks and begin the walk to school. The walk there is full of stares from people trying to get to work, I guess we were making them uncomfortable by holding hands. We didn't care though; maybe if they were more accepting they wouldn't have to be uncomfortable. In the back of my mind I knew the worst was yet to come. I knew there would be some assholes at the school that would try to do something to me or Kiba. I just needed to make sure Kiba doesn't get suspended. I don't want his mom to think that I am influencing him to commit violent acts or something. We were about a blog from school when we started to see students walking in the same direction. No one had noticed we were holding hands yet. My heart began to race when we were in front of the school about to make the voyage up the stairs to the main entrance.

Kiba started up the stairs and I just stood there. "Naruto it will be okay, now come on love" My brown haired lover says with a reassuring smile. Slowly we began walking up the stairs to the entrance when we heard someone yelling at us. We already knew who it was, because I don't think anyone else in the school had that big of a mouth. "Hey guys I missed you so much!" Sakura says, running to us. She gives us this big hug and smiles. "Welcome back you guys" She says. We go in the building and meet Sakura at her locker with Ino. The blonde girl greets us, and then asks how I have been feeling. I of course say that I am feeling much better thanks to Kiba. They smile at me and then we proceed to our first hours. I was worried and sad that me and my boyfriend were separated since we have different homerooms.

For the most part was quite boring in my first hour. The teacher just lectured the whole time, I heard a couple people whispering and pointing at me but I didn't care. Ino even glared at them to get them to stop. I sort of snickered when they coward when she did that. I can't believe they would be scared of Ino, then again I can believe it. Ino is always scary when she is mad, that's why I never want to get on her bad side. The bell rings and we proceed to our second hour, and I was happy because I was reunited with Kiba.

Kiba's POV

Naruto and I got to our second hour in no time at all. I hope we don't have a confrontation in this hour. I avoided one last hour by holding my anger back from one of the remarks I heard. I guess everything is going good so far, and I haven't seen Sasuke at all so I am assuming that he has went back to live with his uncle. We change and head up to the gym. We get a couple glances from some of the students because we were holding hands, but who cares. I let go of Naruto's hand when we saw the teacher, because even though we were gay it doesn't change the rules of the school. Even straight couples couldn't have much physical contact when the teachers were around.

Mr. Guy greeted us and told us that he hoped we have been doing those daily exercises he assigned as homework. We said we have and then proceeded to do our warm up. We heard a phone ring and it was Mr. Guys, he tells us he'll be right back and steps out of the gym. "So you turned Kiba into a faggot! You little bitch! How dare you!" Neji yells at us with most of our peers staring. I immediately got angry for his tone and words toward my precious Naruto. "Shut the fuck up Neji! Naruto didn't turn me gay; I have always been gay and just didn't realize it." I say in a forceful voice. "Haha okay then… Well I guess I'll just kick your ass instead, faggot." He yapps. (Neji acts as if he's going to walk away when he turns around and punches Kiba in the stomach. Kiba restrains his anger, and just puts his arms in front of his face.)

Naruto's POV

(Neji cocks his fist and aims for his face when Naruto jumps in the way and it strikes him right in the nose.) "You bastard don't you ever touch my Kiba again!" I scream. (Naruto's nose begins bleeding. Naruto doesn't take any time to recover when he strikes Neji dead in the jaw with a punch. Naruto gives Neji no time to compose himself when he starts throwing punch after punch at him. Punch to the face, punch to the stomach until Kiba finally pulls Naruto off of Neji.) "What's going on here?" Mr. Guy says, running over to the crowd of people surrounding us. He takes us all to the principal's office. He tells the principal that me and Neji were fighting, and the principal automatically thinks I am the one who started it because of my previous reputation at this school. Mr. Guy surprisingly defends me and says that the students said that Neji started it because he didn't like the fact that me and Kiba were dating. That also surprised me because I thought they would just lie and say I did. I guess this school isn't all full of ignorant bigots like Neji and Sasuke.

Kiba's POV

Wow my boyfriend is quite the hypocrite, but I guess his actions were justified. He was defending me just like I was going to defend him. "Okay I have made my decision." The principal says in a forceful voice. "As long as you two (pointing at Kiba and Naruto) try not to make any more trouble then I will not suspend you. As for you Mr. Hyuga, you are suspended for a week. I will not have such hate crimes in my school; I don't want the media up my ass about this establishment oppressing homosexuals." He says. Then he waves at us to leave and we smile and gladly leave. That was about the only confrontation for the rest of the day. We got a couple ignorant people try to talk about us but who cares. We actually got more positive feedback, than negative. When we were at lunch some people cheered at us when we sneaked a kiss in the lunch line. Sakura told us that this is where people eat so keep it PG, we sarcastically laughed and proceeded in line to get out lunch. One girl tried to spill her food on Naruto to be funny, but Sakura came to the rescue and "bumped" her and it fell all over her. The girl made this pissed off face and walked away. Me and Naruto laughed and were grateful we had our spunky Sakura around. Once school was over, I was stricken with joy. I knew that school was not going to be extremely hard to get through, and that we had people that supported us and were on our side. Naruto smiled and kissed me on the lips as we started walking home with his head on my shoulder.


	17. Chapter 17

Don't worry, just because it skipped to senior year doesn't mean it's going to be over soon. Also, I apologize for taking forever to post this and it's sorta short .-.

**Chapter 17: Senior Year Begins**

Kiba's POV

Nothing significant had happened since sophomore year, except I finally saved enough money to buy rings for me and Naruto. My mom also had started letting me stay at Naruto's quite a bit more. I even bring Akamaru with me so it seems more like a loving home. The summer was really fun, especially because I got to spend the majority of it with Naruto. It's unfortunate that school starts this morning. "Naruto get out of bed hun, we have to start school today." I told my boyfriend who looks ohh so cute when he's sleeping. "Just five more minutes" He said. "No Naruto, we are going to be late." I said and then pounced on him. "If you don't get out of bed, then I'm going to have to kiss you out of bed!" I said while planting kisses on Naruto's neck and face. After that I knew he was awake but then I got flipped over. Naruto started kissing me aggressively, and then just ran away to the bathroom to get ready.

Naruto's POV

Muahaha I got him good. Well I guess I should get ready for school. I walk back to the room and begin getting my cloths together. Where are my pants? I can't find them. "Looking for these" Kiba says "Hey give me those!" I screech at him. "Make me blondie" He says with his tongue out at me. I approach him and kiss him. "That's not what I was expecting" Kiba says and smiles at me. Then he handed me my pants. Before we knew it we were on our way to the school. It doesn't take all that long to get to school, because Kiba's mom bought him a car. That woman may seem mean at times, but she is one of the most adoring people I've ever met. She was nice enough to put me through driving school with Kiba. She told me that me and Kiba can share the car. I was so touched when she did that. I walked up to her and gave her the biggest hug. She smiled at me and patted my head.

Kiba's POV

"Naruto….Naruto! Whats wrong? You look like you're in a daze." I tell my Naruto. "Ohhh nothing I was just thinking about you" He says with a smile. I blush and ruffle his hair. We get to the school and park in the student area. We park next to Sakura's car. Her car is exactly the kind of car I would expect her to drive. It is a bright pink Volkswagen beetle with red flowers all over it. It's nothing compared to our car, my mom got us a new Black Chevrolet Malibu. I had a decal made of Akamaru and put it on the back. When we finally walk into the school the gang is there to greet us. We all had grown a significant amount over the summer, but we seen so much of each other that we didn't notice it.

Naruto's POV

"Okay let's get to our first class before were late" I tell everyone. Me, Kiba, and Hinata begin walking to our homeroom. Conveniently me and Kiba have all the same classes because I made sure of it. I went to the counselors and had them change all of my classes before the year began. We had all the same teacher also, except we were in their senior level class. The day goes by swimmingly and people have actually gotten used to us being gay. People like Rock Lee, and one of my new friends Sai were pretty much okay with the fact that we were gay. Neji was still a little sore at us, but he hadn't done anything else to provoke us. Sasuke was nowhere to be found, he probably moved back in with his uncle. Lately I have been having nightmares about the person who raped me. Kiba and I both came to the conclusion that it was most likely Sasuke who raped me.

It was a relief that I knew who did it, but it scared me that it was that psycho who raped me. I wonder why he is like that. Maybe he is a sociopath or something; if I could I would try to get him an evaluation just because I want him off the streets. I don't want him to harm other people if he is a danger, but we don't know where he is and that is the last thing on my list of things to do. Kiba and I began to go home, but stopped at McDonalds because we were hungry. We hear someone honking at us and I was about to flip them off, thinking it was someone with road rage but it was just Shikamaru and Gaara. It also looked like Gaara's brother and sister in the back seat. To be honest for the longest time I thought Shikamaru liked Temari, but that was before I knew he was gay. We wave at them and then proceed up the drive through of the restaurant, and the we make our order. I swear I don't know how we are not fat, because we eat quite a bit. We pay and proceed home, and then once we get inside we begin eating like a bunch of wild animals. I think we are like animals, because the love we share is beastly; if anyone tries messing with it then they will be provoking it. They will be provoking the dog and the fox.


	18. Chapter 18

Don't worry guys I haven't forgot about you! Finals were last week and I was too tired to bother and write anything. Shocking about what this chapter is about right? Another reason is that my friend Shelby got me hooked on Supernatural. I love you guys and thanks for being patient.

**Chapter 18: Hectic Finals Week**

Kiba's POV

"Wake up! Wake up Kiba!" Naruto says. "Ughhh no I don' wannnaaa" I say back *Naruto grabs Kiba and pulls him out of bed, but falls bringing Kiba along with him. I laugh as Naruto's plan fails, and then I get up and begin getting dressed. "Hurry up Kiba we need to hurry up and get to school, today is a big day you know." My blonde said. "Yeah yeah I know stop all you bitching before I bite that pretty little face of yours." I say while I pin Naruto against the wall and then act as if I am going to bite him, but I only kiss him on the cheek. "Naruto I hope you know I'm going to utterly fail my exams today" I say while pulling my pants up and zipping them. "Think positive Kiba! Or I will be the one to bite you." He says and gives me a hug. We then grab our backpacks and throw them in the car. I get in the driver's seat and Naruto jumps in the passenger seat.

We get to our class and then sit in our seats. The teacher takes exams very seriously so we were separated. If me and Naruto wanted to we could have found a way so we could compare answers. All we would have had to do is show different emotions for A, B, C, or D and then choice to go with the better one. We weren't going to cheat though, because we knew we were already going to do good because we studied together. The teacher calls on Rock Lee to pass out paper, and he immediately gets up and complies. Then Mr. Kakashi gets up and passes out the test. God I hope me and Naruto studied enough, because Math is not my best subject. I need at least a C on this test, or else I will hear it from my mother.

Naruto's POV

Omg I hope I do good on this test. Kiba's Mom has expectations of me too since I'm now considered part of the family. "You may begin and good luck" Mr. Kakashi says. I pick up my pencil and begin opening the test. I can't believe this, I know all the answers. It is so simple and I guess studying really does pay off. I hope my Kiba is doing just as good. From where I am and what I can't feel; he is nervous about the test. I give an unusual emotion to get his attention, and he stares over at me. I give him a reassuring smile and then he smiles back, and we both continue our test. I think that gave him the confidence he needed because he was zipping through the questions like they weren't anything. After that we proceeded to our next class which was AP biology. We liked biology so that test wasn't entirely difficult, but it did have its confusing parts. There was this one question that made me and Kiba laugh. I think Mr. Guy was trying to be funny because he used me and Kiba's name in a question. What else I've been confused on since the beginning of the year is why a gym teacher also knows how to teach AP Bio.

Kiba's POV

Ughhh it's been two days of exams and today is the last day, and then we get the rest of the week off. I sit down in my final exam of the day, English; Naruto is across the room. I am in my element today. I have always been great at English. I excel in this subject and I'm striving to get the highest grade in the class. The exam is to write an essay about a certain topic, and my topic is open campus lunch. Konoha high school is overly strict and doesn't let its student leave campus to get lunch. I can't believe that the teacher would give us this topic. This topic has so much stuff I can argue and write about, its almost guaranteed I will get an A. Naruto feels my arrogance and stares at me with a "Don't think you've gotten an A just yet." face. The bell rings and I put the finishing touches on my essay and put it on the teacher's desk. Me and Naruto get outside of the school and hold hands while walking to the car. We then get home, exhausted from a week of exams. We hug and take off each other's cloths until we are only in our underwear; then we drift off into a deep sleep in each other's arms.


	19. Chapter 19

I apologize with all my heart. I haven't forgotten about you guys I was just going through a rough patch in my life and I didn't really feel like writing anything. So here you guys go, two more chapters to go.

**Chapter 19: Good Prom or a Disaster?**

Naruto's POV

It had been a couple months since we took our finals, and Kiba had gotten all A's and one B on his exams. I had gotten all A's which significantly surprised me. Kiba and I were in a limo on our way to the prom. We are all smiling and joking around. We stopped and picked up Sakura and our other friends. Once we arrived at the prom we took some pictures before heading to the dance floor. Kiba was apparently a maniac when it came to dancing, which it was cute. I could dance pretty well myself but Kiba; he just looked so eloquent on the dance floor. I was tired so I went to go get me and Kiba some punch. When I got back Kiba was panting up a storm and looked sweaty. I handed him the punch and told him to take it easy; that we didn't need him passing out because he was going dance happy.

He eagerly drank the punch as I dragged him to the side of the dance floor where Hinata and Shino were standing. We began making small talk and talking about our futures after we graduate in a couple weeks. "So are you guys doing anything after the prom is over?" I asked the couple next to us. "We are probably going home, or we may go out to eat with Sakura and Ino." Hinata retorted. "Hey guys how's it going?" Ino said, walking up to the group. I said that we were good and having lots of fun. "Where's Sakura?" Kiba asked. Ino responded by telling us that she had gone up to the DJ's table to request a couple songs. The next person to approach us was Shikamaru, accompanied by a shy Gaara.

Kiba's POV

"Yo Shika, how's prom going for you guys?" I asked. Shikamaru responded with a great, how about you? I said that it was going good and Sakura went to go request some songs. "Did you know there's an amazing view of the city from atop the building, me and Gaara snuck up there when it got too crowded; you guys should check it out." Shika said

Sasuke approached his former school's prom, dressed in a disguise. Tonight was the night. The night that he would erase the world of Naruto. He slipped into the crowd and eavesdropped on his victim's conversation. So they're going to the roof, he thought to himself. He snuck up to the roof and waiting for the perfect time to kill his prey.

Naruto's POV

I had asked kiba if we could go up and see the view, but he was busy making small talk with Shikamaru. Kiba finally finished talking and grabbed my hand; dragging me to the the door that led to the roof. We crept up the stairs and arrived at the top. I couldn't believe my eyes, the view of the city was amazing. It was lit up and cars were passing by and stars could be seen better from that height. The night got even better when Kiba and I's song came on. Kiba held out his hand, offering to dance with me. I of course complied and we began dancing slowly with tender care.

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

Kiba planted a soft kiss on my lips and we began to sway again.

_If you can hear me now I'm reaching out to let you know that you're not alone._

**Ohhh how cute, the fags. Too bad it has to end. Sasuke emerged from the darkness with an evil smirk, taking a gun out of his jacket. Tonight is the day you or your precious boyfriend die. I don't care which, as long as it causes the pain I strive to create. Ohhh and I also heard that you were having nightmares. 'Spying on them pays off' Sasuke thought to himself. I just thought I'd make things perfectly clear, I was the one who raped you Naruto. I loved the scared pathetic face you made. Kiba's face gets swept with pure anger, he steps forward toward Sasuke. Ahhh ahh ahh. I wouldn't move if I were you. Naruto, I'm going to love the face you make when you watch the life leave your precious boyfriends eyes. *Sasuke points the handgun at Kiba; his finger on the trigger* Silence fills the rooftop besides the faint music and the pounding of Naruto and Kibas hearts beating in unison.**

**Thump**

**Thump**

**Thump**

~~~meanwhile~~~

Sakura's POV

"Hey guys? Where's Naruto and Kiba?" I say to my group of friends. Ino says that they've been on the roof for a while. I felt a little now that I knew where they were, but I couldn't shake this bad feeling I had in the pit of my chest. "Can we go check on them? I have this bad feeling, I'm sure its nothing but I just want to be sure." I asked my friends. They nodded and I was the first to make my way up the stairs.

***The door to the roof opens* Sasuke begins pulling the trigger when Naruto jumps in front of Kiba. The gun goes off and hits Naruto in the chest, near his heart.**

Sakura's POV

I watched in terror as I watched a bullet pierce the chest of one of my best friends. "Nooooooo!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Next thing I knew fury engulfed Kiba. He lunged towards Sasuke with great speed. Sasuke shot Kiba in the shoulder. It didn't phase him and he grabbed the gun out of Sasukes hand. At the same time I was next to Naruto crying and keeping pressure against his chest to stop the bleeding. Ino had called 911 and an ambulance was on its way. The sound of sirens grow near. Kiba at this time was severely beating in Sasuke's face in. Shikamaru pulled Kiba away to prevent him from murdering Sasuke. He took a few steps back before trying to lunge at Sasuke again, but he was still prevented from doing so. Sasuke got up, but apparently karma was on our side because he stumbled. He stumbled right off the roof, dying on impact with the cement. I saw Kiba rush to Narutos side, whom I was still applying pressure to his chest. Kiba let out large sobs and telling Naruto not to die, over and over. The ambulance arrived and took Naruto right away.

Kiba's POV

The paramedics allowed me to ride in the ambulance with Naruto. I was still crying at the time. They were trying to stabilize my boyfriend. One of them saw that I was injured, but I told them to focus on Naruto. When we arrived at the hospital we were rushed into the ER and Naruto was hooked up to the heart monitor. I had to leave the room so the doctors could put my blonde haired boyfriend into surgery. My wound was just patched up since the it was just a through and through. After about several hours I was allowed to see him, he was stable for the time being. "Naruto just please don't leave me." I spoke out loud. I just sat there for a while, waiting for the others to be allowed to see Naruto as well. I looked at his heart monitor and listened to the sound of it. I was just so exhausted so I put my head into my hands and tried sleeping, but suddenly the worst thing I ever could have imagined happened. Naruto's heart rate began to beat at a fast pace. The doctors rushed inside when they heard.

'Beep beep beep beepbeepbeepbeep beeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppppppp pp' The doctor spoke "Time of death 4:25 am. We're sorry for your loss." Then they left the room. 'No' I thought to myself, Naruto had left me. He left me here alone. alone...


	20. Chapter 20

Very short chapter but I didn't wanna torture you guys with thinking Naruto was dead. I'm not cold that hearted. Only 2 more chapters then an epilogue.

Chapter 20: Is this really happening?

Kiba's POV

I watched in shock as they pull the covers over Naruto's face. Next thing I knew I was in a tuxedo looking down at Naruto's corpse. Tears filled my eyes as I fell to my knees. I let out a loud sob and closed my eyes. I cried for what seemed like ages. When I opened my eyes I was in the cemetery staring at the headstone that bared the name of my boyfriend. I couldn't believe what was happening.

Wake up! Kiba wake up, you're dreaming.

Kiba's POV

I woke up shaking and crying to the voice of Sakura in my face. She explained to me that I was dreaming and that Naruto was fine. He did die, but only for a couple minutes. The doctors came in and revived him. She also told me that I had passed out from exhaustion when Naruto began to flat line.

Sakura's POV

I felt so bad for Kiba he seemed so freaked out when he woke up from that dream. "Its okay Kiba, the doctors said he is going to make a full recovery in a couple of days. He should be waking up in a about 2 or 3 hours when the medication wears off. The doctors had put Kiba in a bed next to his lover. I could tell that he was relieved, and then he fell back asleep after he grabbed onto Naruto's hand.


	21. Chapter 21

Just one chapter remaining guys. I made this a normal length chapter, and will try to make the last one the longest.

**Chapter 21: Waking up**

Naruto's POV

I awoke to see Kiba by my side staring at me with a happy face. I guess he was happy to see me awake. "What happened, where is Sasuke" I yelled in a scared voice. Kiba got up and hugged me and assured me that he was safe and Sasuke had died from his own stupidity. I then proceeded to ask how long I had been out. Sakura, who was sitting at the other side of the room told me that I had been out for about 3 days. All I remember was passing out and then seeing this white light, and Kiba telling me not to go. I'd be damned if I was going to pass on when my life just started to improve. I wouldn't leave my Kiba alone when we've been through so much.

The doctors came in and started to examine me, and they said I should be good to go home. I would just need to be bedridden, which was fine with me. After the doctors took their last notes and handed me a prescription for pain medication I took a look at Kiba. He looked like he hadn't been sleeping well. Not only that but the poor thing appeared to be exhausted. When Kiba left to use the bathroom I started to ask Sakura all the details I missed that night. She told me that Kiba had also been shot, and wouldn't leave my side when we got to the hospital. That is until they forced him away.

I had also been informed that he had been having nightmares, the worst being the night that I died. I felt bad, our bond remained even when I was under. I remember when Kiba had that bad nightmare I just remember a rush of fear and overwhelming sadness come upon me in the darkness. The closer I got to the light, the more fearful I could sense Kiba become. Instead I headed to where I heard Kiba's voice the strongest. My flashback ended as Kiba entered the room. He took the seat next to me and just stared into my eyes, getting lost in the blue of them. Next thing I knew Tsume and Hana entered the room.

Kiba's POV

"What are you guys doing here" I spoke. My sister took a seat next to Sakura, and my mom went to the bedside to greet Naruto. "How you feeling?" Tsume said to Naruto. He responded with a I'm doing well. *Tsume begins to tear up* "Why are you crying Tsume?" Naruto said, a little confused. I saw my mom bring Naruto into a big hug, still crying. I had never seen my mom cry like this before. "Mom why are you crying?" I asked, because I too wanted to know why she was crying. "Naruto, I wanted to thank you. I wanted to thank you for saving my son's life. If you wouldnt have gotten in front of that bullet, who knows what would have happened. I know I can entrust my son with you." My mom said. "Mom." I said, because i was speechless; she had never expressed feelings like that before. I just couldn't believe it.

I saw Hana across the room also crying. "You to need to protect each other and we know you will get through anything that comes your way" My sister said when I stared in her direction. The rest of the time in the hospital we just sat and made small talk until a nurse came in. She handed us some papers to sign, and after that we were able to leave the hospital. Naruto had to be wheeled out in a wheelchair, but I was fine because my injury wasn't that bad. I helped Naruto into the backseat of my moms car, and then we were off. My mom thought it would be best if we stayed at my house just in case either of us needed anything. We of course agreed, and when we arrived we headed to my room. I was carrying Naruto, and Hana was carrying some of his cloths they had picked up from his apartment.

I laid Naruto on the bed and got bandages out of his bag. The doctor said that we needed to change our bandages daily, and that we would have to change them when we got home. I mean our wounds were almost closed and stitched, but they could still bleed. Therefore we would have to keep them clean. I then took my bandages off and Naruto's as well. I brought in some towels and made Naruto hold them. I picked Naruto up bridal style and carried him to the bathroom. He removed his clothes, and I did the same. Since Naruto wasn't allowed to move a lot I drew water so we could take a bath instead of a shower. There was plenty of room for us, even though we'd be a little close. When the bath was ready I lifted my Naruto into the bath. I listened as he sighed in relieve and enjoyed the feel of the warm water. I got in on the other side. Naruto blushed as our legs brushed against each other. I got the soap and wash cloths and began to clean my wound, and then moved onto Naruto. I then leaned over and kissed Naruto.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." I said to my boyfriend. He smiled and said he wouldn't, and then brought me into a hug. A really awkward naked hug, where we both laughed after it was done. Once we were nice and squeaky clean we got out and I dried Naruto off. Then after I dried myself off I got dressed, and so did Naruto. "I'm sorry you have to carry me everywhere and help me with stuff, I know you are exhausted." Naruto told me in a sympathetic voice. "No don't apologize you idiot" I said while Nuzzling myself in the cleft of Naruto's neck. "I love you and its my job to take care of you when you are hurt. Just think it will be my sworn duty when we get married." I told my boyfriend while planting soft kisses on his neck.

Naruto's POV

"I know, buts its my job to take care of you too. I know how tired you are, now go to bed or I will have to knock you out. I wouldn't want to break this lamp over your head, it might hurt your pretty face babe." I told my Kiba in a playful voice. He just looked up at me and then closed his eyes. He squirmed a little, but then finally came to rest right next to me; his arm wrapped around me. If I didn't know any better I'd say Kiba was some sort of heat vampire. He loves to hold me and take my warmth. I thought to myself smiling. I turned my head around and plant a kiss on Kiba's forehead, and then fell asleep on my own.

~~~an hour later~~~

"No, no, no come back don't leave me. NARUTO! NO!" Kiba said in his sleep. *Kiba begins to shake and cry in his sleep. "Wake up *Naruto shakes his lover so he would wake up* Wake up Kiba its okay, I am fine." Naruto said. Kiba woke and held me tight, and cried into my shoulder. I told him that it was alright and that I promised to never leave him. I then proceeded to turn around and take him into my arms, slowly fisting my fingers through his hair. "Shhhhh its alright Kiba, just go back to sleep. I'm never going to leave you. We are going to be together forever. If anyone threatens it we can overcome them. I mean I beat death just to be with you, I think that means something. We are meant to be together, through the bad and through the good. Now shhhhhh and get back to bed and dream sweet dreams, dream about me." I said in a sincere voice into my Kiba's ear. Moments later I heard the soft breathing of him in my arms. I smiled and fell asleep once again, not to be disturbed again because Kiba didn't have anymore nightmares.


	22. Chapter 22

sorry guise I took forever I know, but I really wanted the last chapter to be good so I only wrote when my writing was at its best. Hope you like the ending

Chapter 22: A New Beginning.

It had been several weeks since the incident with the now deceased Sasuke, and it was time for graduation. Everyone was dressed in their caps and gowns.

Naruto's POV

Kiba's mother and sister were in the crowd taking pictures. They began to call names. It was a long boring process but when they got to the names of my friends, and Kiba I cheered quite loudly. Then they called my name and they cheered for me. I was also one of the only people wearing honors cords.

~~~time passes~~~

Me and Kiba had been going to college for a while but it was spring break and we had been planning for a couple months to get married up in Tea. Kibas sister had been planning the wedding and setting things up. We had already gotten all of their tuxes and decorations. It was the night before the wedding and I was a nervous wreck. "It's going to be okay" Kiba said while planting a soft kiss upon my cheek. "I know I'm just nervous, I just can't believe I'm going to finally make you mine. Forever." I mouthed in a hushed voice. Kiba smiled brought me into a warm hug. We stayed like that for what seemed like ages until we fell asleep in each others arms.

Kiba's POV

We woke up to the sound of rustling in Naruto's apartment. "Guys wake up before I drag your asses out of bed, I put a lot of work into making this wedding beautiful and I'm not going to have my grooms be late." My sister screamed. We got out of bed and went to the living room. Our tuxedos were on a hanger, and we grabbed them. The wedding was an hour drive away and we had to get there early. So we threw on the tuxes, making sure we looked good. The tuxes were white with a teal vest and bow. We got in the car, my mother and sister in the front seat and began our drive. Now I was the one who was beginning to feel nervous, today was the day.

My mom tried to lighten the mood by putting on music, but frankly I thought it was a little early. Naruto took to the music well, because he was humming to the beat of the song. I could tell Naruto was also starting to feel nervous. He started shifting in his seat uncomfortably. I gently placed my hand on his knee and traced circles, that seemed to calm him down a little. "Don't be nervous, okay babe?" I said while wrapping my arm around him. "Yeah Naruto, be excited in a couple hours you'll get the honor of being my sister-law." My sister said in an arrogant voice. "Don't be so full of yourself Hana. If you keep it up your head will grow to the size of your ego." I retorted in a sassy manner, probably because I was still tired.

Naruto's POV

We arrived at the elegant looking establishment in which we were getting married. The building looked to be an older one, but very classy. We went into the rooms to get changed, but since we were already changed we just made ourselves look more appealing. After that was finished Sakura and the others arrived. I asked people from our group of friends to be the bridesmaid, and Shikamaru was the best man. The girls went to get dressed, but like us the other guys were already ready. Gaara came and greeted us. We greeted him back, then turned to Rock Lee who was also greeting us.

Time passed really fast, and before I knew it the wedding was about to start. Since here comes the bride wasn't very appropriate for this situation we settled on a classic wedding march. We peeked out of the room to see a lot of our friends and a lot of the Inuzuka family. Then bridesmaid and people began to walk up to the alter. Before we knew it, it was me and Kiba's turn to walk. We interlocked arms and began to walk, we seen everyone and they looked happy for us.

Kiba's POV

My mom and sister we at the front taking pictures of us. My sister thinks she's some sort of professional photographer. When we got to the altar the priest began to speak. "We are gathered here today to join these two fine gentleman in holy matrimony." I could tell Naruto was beginning to feel nervous because I could feel it as well. The priest went through with the basic words that needed to be said. We made sure to request the short version before hand, because we both agreed we didn't want a really long wedding.

"The soon to be wedded have written their own vows" spoke the Priest. He gestured his hands toward Naruto to begin. "Kiba I have known you for most of my life. You have been with me through the worst parts and the best. The time that we've spent together is priceless and I wouldn't trade it for the world. I don't think I'd ever be able to live without you. Kiba Inuzuka I will love you till the day I die." Tears of happiness rolled down my cheeks.

I then began to say his vows "Naruto you have been my friend since I could ever remember, I have always had this urge to protect you and I unconsciously loved you. We are meant for each other, and Naruto I promise to be with you through the bad and the good. I will be the loyalist husband anyones ever seen. I swear on behalf of the Inuzuka clan." The priest continued the joining of me and my fiance. After we had took two candles and lit a big one as a symbol of our union the father said "May I please have the rings?" The prist asked, Shikamaru then handed the rings to the eachother. He made me go first and I complied by repeating his words and placed the ring on Naruto's finger. Naruto did the same then the final words were said. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you life partners." The crowd cheered and we began walking out after having tons of pictures taken of us.

Naruto's POV

"I still can't believe this. It seems like just yesterday I was still just your friend and repressing my true feelings for you" I said to my new husband while we were sitting in our malibu about to head towards the reception. "Well you better believe it fox, your mine and I am yours now. Nothing is going to stand in our way. No one will break through I promise it Naruto. Naruto I know you had to repress your feelings back then but now you don't have to hold anything back. You don't have to hide anything from me because I will be right by your side through it all, and besides I have a lot of ground to make up for with expressing my love for you." Kiba said. I think I am actually fully and truly happy, I thought to myself. As long as Kiba is by myside everything is bright, even in the darkest of nights. With that said Kiba started the car and began driving away. The cans on the back of the car began to rattle, almost sounding like the pitter patter of children.

~~~END


End file.
